Xmen Evolution 2000
by RoryRogue
Summary: My xmen evolution based series. Theres a prologue that includes bios on all the characters. Involves all the characters and Gambit (G/R) enters the story. New Ch. Up Now! Read+Respond!
1. prologuecerebro files

DISCLAIMER:  
Welcome to the disclaimer, thats right the disclaimer. Disclaiming once again for all that NO I do not own the  
X-men, they belong to brilliant minds at Marvel Comics. Also no profit is being made off this story. Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Brother's Entertainment...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: (Plz..READ..READ!)  
This is a really old fic that I wrote before there was a category for "Xmen Evolution Category" I have cleaned up a bit and posted under the Xmen Evolution section. If you havent seen the show yet it's on Kids WB Sat. @ 11:30am. Its not nearly as good as the original animated series, but it's not thatbad so I suggest you check it out. If you have seen it, you'll probably enjoy, understand, and be able to visualize this fic.more. However, note that my story isn't always true to the show, its more of my own spinoff on the X-men in highschool. Goto http://evolution.marvel.com/ to see pics., once again it will help you visualize, some of them are quite different from their comic book form.  
~ the ROGUE  
___________________________________________________  
  
~~~XMEN EVOLUTION 2000~~~   
  
  
***This is a prologue leading up to the story. There are cerebro files on the characters and the beginnings of a story. Ifyour following the series all events in the episodes Strategy X, The X-impulse, Rogue Recruit, Mutant Crush,and Speed & Spyke have occurred. If you don't watch the show you can go to http://evolution.marvel.com/ for summaries of those episodes or just wing it. Note that most of the prologue is done from Rogue's POV.  
  
*PROLOGUE*   
  
Its been about 5 months since Rogues powers first manifested at a highschool dance in her home town of Caldecotte, Mississippi. About 5 months from her first encounter with the X-men and the Brotherhood. Only days after that first encounter Rogue was sen tby her foster mother to Bayville High in New York. Rogue had always been sorta a loner, sure she could put on a party face and socialize just like the best of them, but behind the mask she had always felt more comfortable by herself. Even before discovering her powers she dressed as an outcast, but now that she couldn't touch anybody she felt truly alone.   
  
Blasted powers, why me? Ah hate this school, can't say ah really loved mah old one etheir. Ahm so confused, the Xmen seem like they wanna help me now. The X-men they all look out for each other and seem to care for each other like family...family ive never really had a family. Ah mean Destiny (Ilene Adler) was mah guardian for like 5 years and ah love her dearly but she did send me off to New York as soon as she found out bout mah powers, said it was for my future hah! I don ever member havin a real family before that etheir. Just bits and pieces of mah childhood all jumbled.   
  
During the weeks following her move Rogue would find out that Mystique (mama) was her real mother, that the bro.hood protected mutants, and that Irene Adler (destiny) was choosen by Mystique to be her gurdian for her early yrs. Mystique has yet to reveal to Rogue that she shapeshifts(rogues never seen her true blue form), that she is the school principal and, that she works for the villain Magneto, and what her evil intentions for humans were.  
All she has told Rogueis that her powers were predicted by Destiny and that she left her w/ Destiny to protect her. Mystique also encourages the brotherhood members to associate with Rogue at school and as principal Mystique makes sure when possible that the Xmen don't go near her.  
  
But now after what happened I don know whom to turn to. Mama said she had a mission for me...sent me up ta some military compound in Maine ta get her files of adolescent mutants for her ta recruit ah guess. Avalanche created a disturbance and ah easily got inside. Shed been training me how to be stealth and It worked. Over mah communicator she told mah how to hack into the computer. Ah was just bout to download it when some blonde haired woman in a mask came flyin and ah mean literally flyin at me! 

Ah heard her say, "I am MS. MARVEL, sworn protector of justice!"   
Then she knocked mah off the chair and threw the computer out the window! Momma intercomed me to abort and said that wasnt the last time id be meeting Ms. Marvel.  
  
Later Mystique sent Rogue to Maine University for what she called a highly important task. She told Rogue that she would have to find a Carol Danvers, whom she wanted to recruit. She also told Rogue to keep her intercom on the whole time in case Carol did not come willingly because Carol had very dangerous powers.  
  
Ah found this Carol Danvers Momma told me bout real easy. Turns out everyone on campus knew her, she was head cheerleader. Ah wasnt to excited bout havin to talk ta her but ah figured ah needed ta get it over with. Ahm only 16 and she looked about 20 so ah was really uncomfortable. Finally ah mustured up enough guts and approached her. 

She immediately tackled me, ah was so confused. Ah heard her mumbling "you again, i want some answers."  


Ah heard Momma's voice through the intercom "drain her rogue" So I grabbed her and began to drain her energy. Ah saw images of her in a mask...the same woman from the compound! Suddenly as ah was letting go I felt mah feet lift off the ground. "Momma help, ah cant let go! I'll fall!" I shouted into the intercom. She told me ta hang on no matter what. Then it went black.  
  
The college EMT's came and collected Rogue and Ms. Marvel and admitted them to a local hospital. Soon after Mystique came and collected Rogue. Everything had thus far gone as planned. She couldn't wait to find out if Rogue had absorbed Ms Marvel's powers, but she knew it would be wise to not run any immediate tests and let Rogue settle back home for a day. Little did Mystique know she would never get to run those tests. Upon her return home Rogue was a mess. She kept geting those images in her head. Mystique had told her that Ms. Marvel had dropped her and  
flown off, but then why did Rogue keep seeing Ms Marvel everywhere. Mystique had told her to stay home from school, but when Rogue decided she needed to get away from her house and talk to someone. A voice inside her head told her to go see the principle. It didn't feel like her idea, but she didn't care it was a idea. She snuck outta her house and went to the school to the principle's office door. She was about to open it when she heard voices talking. One she recongnized..Momma? The other was dark: -following dilogue between Magneto and Mystique-  
  
Mys.: "5 years Ive waited for my daughter to become the ultimate mutant fighter and it's so close to time I can taste it."  
Mag.: "We will first need to make sure she absorbed Miss Marvel's powers permanatly."   
Mys: "Rogue will begin testing as soon as possible my lord"  
Mag: "Good. You are fully sure the girl will do what we tell her?"  
Mys.: "Of course, I have trained her well, she'll destroy our enemies!"  
Mag.: "Make sure of it Mystique. She needs to be completely devoted to our cause Charles attempt to recruit her failed once, he may try again.   
How fitting that hes trying to help the one mutant who will ultimatley be my key to abolishing the X-men and ending humanity!"   
  
Ah ran in tears. How could she! Ah was just part of her plan...just a weapon! Ah ran home in panic. No it was no longer mah home, never was to begin with! Ah cramed all mah things in a duffel bag. Then kept running, kept running with uncertainty to the only place that ahhad a chance of gettin help at..the only place left ah knew of - the X mansion........  
______________________________________________________________  
  
*Cerebro Files*  
_____________  
bios of the major Xmen characters  
note the schdrules are pretty important, ^ idicates another Xmen(s) share this class  
  
*JEAN GREY  
bio~  
Jean grew up in Connecticut, in an utterly normal upper-middle-class family. She has a non-mutant sister,  
and her parents are still alive and happily married. A high-school senior @ Bayville High, Jean is a vibrant redhead   
and a cheerleader. Her relationship w/ Scott is currently long time friends, however there are sparks the sometimes  
form between the two.Since she is a cheerleader she gets to hang out w/ the popular kids and jocks.   
She's the only one from the Xavier Institute who is not regarded as a little weird at School  
  
favorites  
Hobbies/ after school Activities: cheerleading, malling cooking, piano   
music: trendy pop and some classical.   
foods:cherry pie  
  
*class schdrule/ (grades)~  
1st pd: Latin (B) ^  
2nd pd: Anatomy (A)  
3rd pd: Sociology (A)  
-lunch-  
4th pd: Journalism (A)  
5th pd: Trig (B)  
6th pd: Gym w/other Xmen in D-room(N/A)  
  
*SCOTT SUMMERS - cyclops  
bio~  
A senior at Bayville High . Although Scott is generally an upbeat guy, he also carries around certain amount of baggage. Hes an orphan, and was separated from his brother at an early age. Add to that these crazy eye beams that he can't control, and you can see that his life hasn't handed him the best hand. He believes strongly in Prof X's beliefs and is very obidiant and has a very good organization and leadership qualities. Hes not as social or popular at school as Jean, and is always thinking of his duties as an X-man.  
  
favorites~   
Hobbies/ after school activities: varsity tennis & basket-ball, yo yo tricks, training  
music: burgers, hotdogs  
music: hootie and the blowfish, oasis  
  
*Class Schdrule/ (grades)~  
1st pd: Latin (A) ^  
2nd pd: AP government (B)  
3rd pd: Physics (B)  
-lunch-  
4th pd:AP american literature (A) ^  
5th pd: Trig. (B) ^  
6th pd: Gym w/other Xmen in D-room (N/A)   
  
*KURT WAGNER - nightcrawler  
bio~  
Although sophmore Kurt has a demonic appearance, he is actually the sweetest, most vulnerable, most human of the group. And because of his appearance, he feels isolated from people in general. How would he be judged if they saw the way he really looked? Hes from Germany and has the accent to prove it. By virtue of a holographic inducer, Kurt can attend the regular school. But he lives in fear of his inducer going on the fritz, and the other kids finding out about his true appearance and labeling him a total freak Because his holographic inducer is purely visual, Kurt always must be careful about coming into contact with people. If they were to touch his face, they would feel his fur. If And of course, this technology does have a tendency to go on the fritz. Fortunately, Kurt can teleport -- thus protecting his secret while leaving the people he left behind very confused. Kurt has a great sense of humor an since hes acrobatic approaches things w/ a certain zest and zeal.   
  
favorites~  
hobbies/ after school activities: JV boys gmnastics, drama club, german club, rugby, video games, jokes  
food: french fries, sausage, waffles  
music: techno (hes german!)   
  
*Class Schdrule/ (grades)~  
pd 1: english/grammar 10 (B) ^  
pd 2: Geometry (A)   
pd 3: French (B) ^  
-lunch-  
pd 4: Geography (A)  
pd 5: Earth Science (A) ^  
6th pd: Gym w/other Xmen in D-room (N/A)  
  
*KATHRYN PRYDE - kitty  
bio~  
A freshman, the kid in the class. She has the power to phase through solid matter,like machines (where her cpu skills come in handy)She is young, naive and totally idealistic (probably a vegetarian). She's in it to fight the good fight and will need no convincing to rushoff into battle, Kitty grew up in Northbrook, an affluent area outside Chicago -- utterly normally suburban, with her utterly normal parents. She is the youngest member, however she out smarts all the other Xmen; shes taking extremley advanced classes for her age level. Her buddy @ school is a fellow "geek" Doug Ramsey (classes w/him r indicated dr) Kurt has a slight crush on her (which at first totally creeped her out) and she has a slight (big) crush on Avalanche.   
  
favorites~   
Hobbies/ after school activities: trombone, russian club (w/dr) cooking (although she sux at it), and dance  
food: salad  
music:all the Divas (Cher, Celine, Mariah, etc.)   
  
*Class Schdrule/ (grades)~  
1st pd:English and grammar 10 shes a yr ahead (A) ^  
2nd pd: Computer Science (A)  
3rd pd: Adv us history w/dr (B)  
-lunch-  
4th pd:Band trombone w/dr (A)   
5th pd: Trig. (A) ^  
6th pd: Gym w/other Xmen in D-room (N/A)   
  
*EVAN DANIELS - spyke   
bio~  
Spyke is Strom's nephew and a freshman @ Bayville. He may look completely normal most of the time,   
but Evan's super-human bone-growth ability allows him to sprout protrusions through his skin to form a   
protective coating of spikes. These Stegosaurus-like growths, shooting out from his arms and back, also enable  
him to create his own offensive weapons. He is in constant competition with Quicksiilver.(classes w/ him are   
indicated w/ a q) Spyke's an all around cool guy and a basketball all star, hes very independent and confidant.   
  
favorites~  
Hobbies/ after school Activities:JV basketball star, JV soccer, skateboarding   
music: gangsta rap   
foods:bean buritos  
  
*class schdrule/ (grades)~  
1st pd: Us history (B)  
2nd pd: public speaking (A)  
3rd pd: Algebra 1 (C)  
-lunch-  
4th pd: spanish (A)  
5th pd: earth science (B)^  
6th pd: Gym w/other Xmen in D-room(N/A)  
  
*ROGUE   
bio~  
Rogue is an uncertain and insecure 16-year-old/ junior@ bayville, not yet the voluptuous bombshell  
from the comics. She is totally isolated from other people. Her mutant ability prevents her from so much as  
touching another person, lest she rob them of their memories, energy and render them unconscious.And if the person   
she touches is a mutant, Rogue also will steal his or her powers temporarily. She reigns from Caldecott Country Mississippiand is actually a southern belle beauty and good at heart. However, due to her powers she pushes everyone away and attempts tohides this. Rogue's isolation leads her to be untrusting, sarcastic and defensive  
favorites~  
Hobbies/ after school Activities: art, horseback riding, gutair, reading, working out  
music: rock (ex:: nirvana, ac/dc, bush) and country (ex: jewel, shania)   
foods: fried chicken, catfish, grits, ice-cream  
  
*class schdrule/ (grades)~  
1st pd:Algebra 2 (D)  
2nd pd: biology (C)  
3rd pd: French (C)^  
-lunch-  
4th pd: AP US literature (B)^  
5th pd: art (A)^  
6th pd: Gym w/other Xmen in D-room(N/A)  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
************Well thats it I hope you read + enjoy it. It'll get better now that u have all the background info


	2. Rogue's Turn

XMEN EVOLUTION 2000 ch. 1   
Story By: The ROGUE  
11:45 AM 12/20/00  
  
DISCLAIMER: Welcome to the diclaimer, thats right boys and girls the disclaimer...disclaiming time and time   
again for all that the Xmen are not mine they belong to MARVEL comics. AND Xmen evolution belongs to  
Warner Bros. Studios. Absolutley NO profit is being made from this story!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the first Chapter in my X-men Evolution mini series. I tried to start it off good  
so make sure to read/respond and tell me how I did. Ya like I'll write another. Writing an evolution  
based fic is knew to me so suggestions would be helpful. If you have not read the prologue please do  
it makes the story so much easier to understand. Sorry about the prologue's format..I dunno what happened,  
hopefully this one will turn out better. ENJOY!  
- the ROGUE   
______________________________________________________________  
It was awfully quiet at the Xmansion. Strom was watering her plants in the green house when she heard the door...  
"knock."  
"knock."  
She was taken by complete surprise when she opened the door. There stood a green-cloaked figure holding a shabby black  
dufflebag. The figure looked up at her slowly, tear filled green eyes...green eyes that storm immediately recognized.  
  
Storm gasped once again surprised, " You! Child what are you-"  
  
Rogue began to run away. How could she be so dumb to think that these people could help her, that these people would even  
want to help her. She was the enemy. Once they might have helped her, but not now, not now that- Suddenly there was a voice  
in her hea;, a man's voice: "Please wait...we want to help you. I know your scared but please you must listen to me."  
  
Rogue looked up to see where the voice was coming from. Then she turned around and saw a man in a wheelchair staring straight  
at her. He was on the mansion steps, standing behind him was Storm. "Who are you?" was all Rogue could say.   
  
"Rogue, I am Professor Charles Xavier founder of the Xmen and this safe haven for gifted individuals.........  
  
The professor explained to Rogue all about the X-men and their role in the coexsistance between mutants and humans. He told her   
about how the Xmen had come to help her when her powers first manifested and that they could help her now, but only if she wanted.   
He also told her that he thought she was not a villain and that she had a good heart (like when she saved Jean from Blob) and that she  
was just in a bad situation and confused. In return Rogue told him about Ms. Marvel and the images in her head. However, Rogue  
did not tell him about Mystique.  
  
"I want your help, I cant deal with all these thoughts and images, but I don know about becoming an Xman."  
"The choice is yours Rogue, I will do my best to help you. You will have ta trust me though and maybe in time  
you can learn ta trust the others. You don have to be alone."  
"Will see bout dat trust thing, thanks a lot-i mean it."  
"Your welcome, we have guest room that storm can lead you to. I request that you stay here tonight. However  
your free to stay where you want from tomorrow on. However I hope you do stay with us, I can provide you with your  
own room, a safe environment..."  
"Ill think about it."  
And with that the conversation was over and Rogue left with Storm to a guest room. Prof. X smiled and then looked at the   
clock: almost 2 o'clock; the other X-men would be back from school and getting ready for their gym session any minute now  
He hoped that Rogue would feel most welcomed.  
  
"Professor?" Jean telepathed the prof, she had just gotten in.  
"Jean?"  
"Me and Spyke just got home, Scott's staying after finishing a test, Kitty's at band practice, and Kurt should be popping in soon"  
"Good, send Spyke to warm up I need to see you in my office, its important."  
"Right away professor."  
-Minutes later-  
"Welcome home Jean, I wanted to talk to you, we have an unexpected guest...our Rogue has come to us seeking help."  
"That's great professor! I knew she would come around, after all she did help me in that situation with Blob. And she isn't  
really all that bad, Scott did that Shakespear proj. with her and he said-  
"Hold on Jean . She's very confused, she didn't quite come to join the X-men, she needs help with her powers. It appears she   
may have permanently absorbed someone's powers. She didn't tell me exactly how it happened, but I got the impression it was  
a very bad incident."  
*BAMF*  
"Kurt? You should be in the danger room"  
"Sorry professor, I vas running late, didn't think before I ported…Vat did I miss? Looks serious."   
"Kurt, Rogue has stopped by today seeking our help. As I was saying Jean, and Kurt we need to earn her trust, I feel that shes been  
lied and tricked to. We need to help her, shes very confused. When she wakes up from her nap, Jean I want you to talk to her, take her on a  
tour perhaps. Its important. We should get going to the gym, I need to tell the others"  
"Vat about me professor, can I talk to her. I feel bad for her, its no fun being alone."  
"It'd be best if we took things slow and show her we intend no harm . She hasn't forgotten our first encounter and her powers are dangerous.  
You'll get another chance Kurt, now lets go."  
  
-After Danger room session- (Note: everyone now knows about Rogue's arrival)  
Jean knocks on the guestroom door that Rogue is staying in…  
Rogue: (turns down her loud rock music) "Come on in, doors open"  
Jean enters  
Rogue: "What do you want?"  
Jean: "I just wanted to talk to you. I know its been rough ever since you got your powers and I'm glad you finally came. We want to help  
you Rogue, if you-"  
Rogue: "Listen ah already got this speech from the professor so ya can save ya breath and if your done ahd like to get changed alright?"  
Jean: "uh sure" (she heads towards the door, but stops for a sec) Oh and Rogue, I never got a chance to thank you from saving me from  
Blob. So thanks, I still owe you one. (she leaves)  
Rogue: (to herself) ya don't owe me nothin  
  
Out in the hallway dialogue between Storm, Cyclops, Spyke, Nightcrawler, and Kitty  
C: "Okay guys its up to us to make Rogue feel at home, but the professor doesn't want us to overwhelm her, so lets back off at first."  
K: "No prob. I know we like owe her, but the way she dresses its creepy. And remember what she did to Nightcrawler?"  
NC: "I scared her when she saw me, and she freaked. Can't say I'd blame her. I feel bad for her...  
K: "Still did you hear her music, it sounds like an expolosion...boom!"  
Spyke: "Is she coming down for dinner? Its aunt Storm's turn to cook."  
Storm: "Thats right, I'll make pasta. Who wants to ask her if she'll join us, Scott?"  
C: "Sure"   
-30 minutes later-  
  
Scott came running down the hall and almost ran into two figures "Wolverine, Professor?"   
"What is it kid?" asked Wolverine  
"Its Rogue shes not in her room, but shes still in the mansion grounds-" the professor replied before Scott could answer.  
"I'll find her, see what she's doing!" wolverine was on the move in a second.  
"Logan be nice shes scared and confused-" the professor shouted after him  
  
Wolverine had already picked up her scent. She was heading towards the garage. He went through the vent to cut her off.  
Rogue had just taken a step in the garage when Wolverine popped out of the ceiling vent, his claws extended, a mere inch from her face.  
She gasped in terror and tripped-falling to the floor.  
Wolverine growled, "What are you doing out here?"  
Rogue looked down still a bit shocked, "Ahm…Ahm sorry, ah just needed some air to clear mah head; so many things in mah head"  
(she looked up there were more tears in her eyes)  
Wolverine sat down next to her on the ground, "Its okay, next time just let the prof know where ya going."  
"Ah hate bein different, an outcast from mutants and humans. Ah don want to be the bad gal" Rogue blurted out suddenly.  
"This may come as a surprise, but I know how ya feel. All these super nice, super good people in the insitute.   
Its easy to feel crumy bout yourself. These people don't understand us loners. Anytime ya need to talk Im here. Just between us,   
loner to loner. These are good people, trust them, trust me. If ya run into problems here ya can leave, I wont stop ya if ya give em a chance.  
Deal?" He pulled her up on her feet.  
"Deal."  
"Comin to dinner kid?"  
"Sure ahm starvin."  
  
Dinner wasn't too interesting. Rogue could feel how the others never took their eyes off her. Well except the professor and Logan.   
Cyclops or Jean Grey were not at dinner, he had a basket-ball game and she has to cheer. Rogue wished Scott was, atleast he'd talk to her.   
The blue elf looked afraid of her (prob cuz ah took his powers when we first meet) The white-haired woman who answered the door just stared.   
(Ah didn't know what to think of her) Her nephew left dinner in a rush (Ah didn't get to see much of him) and the little annoying girl (Kitty) treated   
her like a disease not going anywhere near her and looking at her like she was an alien or something! Rogue finished her pasta w/o one word, she   
kept seeing memories, but they didnt seem like hers. The professor saw that she was finished at telepathed to her you can leave the table now if you'd  
like, just place your dish on the counter. Tommorow morning Id like to see you in my office at 6:00 a.m. Rogue nodded and left the table.  
  
Rogue returned to her room to get some sleep. It had been a looong day. She flopped down on the bed, but she could not sleeo. Images kept hauntig her...  
she saw memories of saving peoples lives-good deeds. Hers? No they couldn't be she was the bad guy remember? She slammed her fist down on the oak   
table next to her bed. To her astonishment it cracked in half.  
"Whats happening to mah?"   
  
- 11:00 p.m. that evening, Mystique's hideout (Rogues old "home")-  
  
"All her things are gone, we looked everywhere: school, the park, all the hangouts-  
  
Mystique cut toad of she was enraged, "NO one sleeps TILL we find her, go I dont care if you've looked everywhere SHE likes to go, you moron..LOOK   
everywhere she COULD GO..Tell the others and I mean NOW."  
  
Toad hopped off quickly, leaving Mystique w/ her thoughts...  
...Where is she? I should of never left her home alone. Magneto would have a fit, Hell w/ him shes my daughter Im gonna have a fit...Ms Marvel that twit-  
shes taken over Rogue's mine, but where would Ms. Marvel go? I must call Irene at once.   
Mystique picked up the phone and dialed.  
"Hello"  
"Irene its me"  
"I know Mystique...shes gone."  
"Of course shes gone, Ms. Marvel has taken over her mind ,but WHERE is she?"  
"Xaivers."  
"WHAT? NO! SHE CANT BE!!! No matter the second Ms. Marvel loses control over her body she will return to me,"  
"No Mystique, It was not just Ms. Marvel's decision."  
"NOOOO Rogue would never betray me."  
"I saw an image of her, listening to a conversation between you and your associate, shes the one who feels betrayed."  
"Can I get her back, shes my daughter."  
"Mystique I dont think-"  
"Shut up" and with that Mystique abruptly hung up the phone. However, as pissed off as she was she had a plan.  
"I will get my daughter back."  
  
-Tommorow 6 in the morning, Xaiver's Office-  
dialogue Rogue/Prof X  
  
R: Ya wanted to see me professor?  
PX: Rogue were you planning to go to school today?  
R: uh...no ah guess not  
PX: Good.  
R: Huh?  
PX: Rogue I will be honest you are in a very dangerous sitituation. I believe there are two different minds  
inside your head one is yours and the other one is Ms. Marvel's. The absorbtion caused Ms. Marvel's  
mind and mutant powers to be seperated from her body and traped inside you. Ms Marvel posses the  
the ability to fly and super strength that makes her pretty much invunrable.  
(that explains the table, thought rogue)  
R: Professor I keep gettin these images in mah head and every night ah have these nightmares, shes haunting  
me. Can ya return her mind and powers to her?  
PX: Rogue I have not slept a wink myself. I've been thinking of possible solutions and I've come to realize  
there is nothing else that can be done, then to scilence Ms. Marvel, for both your sakes.  
The professor begins to use his powers and burries Ms. Marvel deep into Rogue's subconcious. For the rest of the   
day the professor and Wolverine helped train Rogue to use her new powers. At the end of the day she is all worn  
out and goes straight into a heavy sleep.  
  
-10:30 p.m. that night, The Xaiver Institute -  
  
All the young mutants were in their rooms doing homework, with the exception of Spyke and Nightcrawler who were  
in the rec. room playing video games and Scott who was in the garage working onthe blackbird. Professor X was in his ,  
study and Wolverine was god knows where.   
A dark figure entered the mansion undetected. She morphed into Wolverine and headed into the rec. room.  
"What are you kids doing up?"  
"Sorry Wolverine, we were really getting into this new fighting game." answered Spyke a little suprised at his tone.  
"Well its a school night last time I checked, head to your rooms before I start to play a fighting game with yas."  
"K wolvie" ~Bamf~ (Nightcrawler was out of there)  
Spyke headed to his room as well.  
Wolverine then turned into Spyke and went to the garage.  
"Hey Scott, Professor Xaiver wants you to call it a night."  
"K man, just gotta put everything away." Scott answered.  
"Hey, Ill put everything away you just head up."  
"Okay, thanks Spyke."  
"No problem" said Spyke. Cyclops left the garage.  
Spyke morphed into Storm, "No problem at all"  
  
On the way to his room Cyclops ran right into Spyke.  
"What are you doing up here Spyke, How'd you get ahead of me?"  
"Huh? I forgot to turn the t.v. off."  
"I thought you were gonna put the tools and stuff away in the garage."  
"What are you talking about man? I havent been in-  
"Oh my gosh Rogue!" Cyclops exclaimed  
"What about Rogue?"  
"Mystique's here, she morphed into you and shes after Rogue." Cyclops said rushing down the hall  
right into Wolverine.  
"I smell something oily Mystique!"  
"Shes after Rogue" replied Scott as both of them ran down the hall.  
  
-Meanwhile in the guest room Rogues staying at-  
  
"Like I was saying Rogue, the professor changed his mind. He knows what you did to Carol Danvers.  
She was a good person Rogue and you took away her memories her powers!"  
  
"Storm, Am so sorry, ah didn't mean to-  
  
"Whats done is done, we tried to help you before, but you just wouldn't listen to use. Go back where  
you belong..."  
  
enter Cyclops and Wolverine  
  
"Get away from her Mystique!" yelled cyclops, his eye lense flashing red.  
  
"Shit" mumbled Storm, morphing into a panther, "You get away from her, shes mine!"  
  
Wolverine extended his claws and Spyke + the real Storm joined the party.  
  
The panther jumped out the window. Wolverine, Spyke, and Storm followed it. Cyclops   
went to comfort Rogue who was sitting in the corner, a mess.  
"You okay Rogue?"  
"Scott I dont belong here, I don't deserve your help. Ah aint nothing, but bad news."  
"Rogue thats not true, none of this is your fault."  
"Then why do I feel so guilty about everything thats happened?"  
"Rogue were here to help you, we can make this right."  
"Scott?"  
"Ya"  
"I want to be an Xmen, I want to fight for good to make up for the bad....."   
____________________________________________________________  
~~~~~Well I hope you liked it! Read + RESPOND This is around the 2000th fic posted, congrats to   
all writers and keep up the great work! XMEN RULZ   



	3. Battle Front

4:26 PM 1/11/01   
written by: the Rogue  
  
DISCLAIMER: Welcome to the disclaimer, thats right the disclaimer. Disclaiming once again for all that NO I do not own the  
X-men, they belong to brillant minds at Marvel Comics. Also no profit is being made off this story. Xmen Evolution belongs  
to Warner Brother's Entertainment...  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: This is the 2nd chapter in my Xmen Evolution Series, sorry it took so long to post. Its long though so that   
should make up for it. Tell me what you think. In response to ch.1's reviews I did more at school and battle stuff Im gonna keep with  
this series for atleast another ch. and if the response is good more. I tried to include scenes and plots with many different characters  
instead of centering one so theres a lot going on. Im sick of seeing the same 5 episodes of Xmen Evolutoin, but I hear there is a  
new one on Sat Jan. 27th so chech it out on WB. PLZ READ + RESPOND. I need input. Thanks...Enjoy!  
~the ROGUE  
  
~X-MEN EVOLUTION 2000~  
part. 2 - battlefront  
  
  
It has been over two weeks since Rogue changed her mind and decided to join the X-men. During these two weeks Rogue  
has been working to control her new powers night and day and the professor has been penetrating Rogue's mind so that   
Ms. Marvel will be scilenced for a longer period of time. She has the super strength thing down, but the flying has not been coming well   
and she has fallen many times trying it. The professor has convinced her not to try it again for awhile, for it may not have transfered   
with Ms. Marvel's other powers. Rogue's still evidently detatched from the rest of the group. She has not attended school  
since the incident. However, at Xaiver's request she will return tommorow.   
  
"Spyke are you there?"  
  
Spyke pressed the speak button on his intercom, "Jean?"  
  
"Where have you been, you missed dinner, Storm was starting to worry..."  
  
"Tell my aunt she shouldn't ever worry about me, I can take care of myself. Uh sorry bout dinner, guess I just lost track of time  
skateboarding. I'll head back asap" Spyke replied.  
  
Spyke grinded the railing of a flight of stairs and did a kickflip off; followed by a series of impressive ariel trickes. He loved just   
busting tricks on his skateboard. It kept his mind off the pressures of school, sports, and being a mutant. Not wanting Storm to   
get anymore upset with him for being late, he decided to try a shortcut thru an alley way.  
As he entered the alley way he heard some yelling. Skating closer he saw two figures. One he recongnized from school as Todd   
Tolensky (toad), the other looked monstorous and vicious. He had long blonde hair,sharp teeth, and claws. Knowing something was   
definatley up Spyke hid behind a large trash can.   
He could overhear some of their conversation:  
  
"Uh Mystique told me to...uh tell ya she wanted to see you asap."  
"grrrrr..."  
"Uh thats all Im suppose to tell ya big guy, so I guess I'll just be headin-"  
(Sabertoothe grabs Toad's arm tightly)  
"yikes!"  
"grrr...tell Mystique that if she wants to see me she knows where to find me."  
"Well ya see I think its kinda um important and that it has to do-  
"grrrrrrr."   
  
Spyke was still crouched down several feet away, he whispered into his intercom, "This is Spyke anyone there?"  
  
"Spyke, Its Kurt vwhat-  
  
"shhh, keep your voice down man. Im in an alley way off Salem Circle. Somethings up, Tolensky and this other guy are at   
the end of the alley, the other person's a big guy, tall blonde, looks like a freakin animal or-  
  
"sabertooth?!"  
  
"shhhhhhhhh! ya he looks like a sabertoothe alright. Im hidin behind this dumpster trying to pick up whats going on, if I move they'll   
see me."  
  
"Spyke Im gonna get help vright away; careful Sabertoothe's trouble,Wolverine and him fought...Spyke? Spyke you there?   
  
Sabertoothe wrapped his claws around Spyke's throat, "grrr.."  
(he used his other hand to crush Spyke's intercom)  
Toad went to get a look at who Sabertoothe had caught, "Hey Daniels there a reason your behind a dumpster listenin to my business?"  
"grrr shut-up." commanded Sabertoothe.  
"certainly" toad responded by motioning that his lips were zipped.  
Sabertoothe continued, "Now your gonna tell-"  
  
*bamf*   
  
Nightcrawler and Jean Grey appeared on the scene in full uniform, "Evan, Storms on her way. As for you," Jean looked at Sabertoothe  
"let him go!"  
  
"sure" Sabertoothe smiled as he lifted Spyke over his head. He was about to flaten him, by throwing him against a brick wall when Spikes   
came out Spyke's back, piercing Sabertoothe's skin. "I don't think so!" Spyke shouted.  
Spyke fell into the dumpster, hitting his head on the side. Sabertoothe knelt to the ground in pain.  
  
Meanwhile, Toad lunged at nightcrawler, who teleported out of the way. Toad continued to chase him onto an apartment building's fire   
escape ladder. Kurt winked at Jean and led Todd up the ladder all the way to the roof. Once on the roof Kut teleported and Jean used her   
telepathy to remove the ladder. Thus trapping Toad on the roof. Next Sabertoothe, no longer in pain yet pissed, went after Jean. She put  
up a phsyic sheild to protect herself. But she couldn't hold it and he finally broke through...  
"Im gonna enjoy this girly."  
  
CRASH  
A bolt of lightning landed inches away from where he was standing.  
He looked up to see Storm hovering in the sky.  
Storm landed in the opposite end of the alley; eyes white, "Prepare to face the wrath of Storm"  
Sabertoothe growled and headed towards her.  
She sent him flying back with a strong gust of wind. He landed just short of a brick wall. Storm then blasted the bricks so that they burried him.  
"Quickly that will not hold him long, Kurt teleport Spyke back home, I'll fly Jean." She instructed to the others.   
  
  
- The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters -  
  
"What was Sabertoothe doing with Todd Tolensky?"  
  
"I don't know professor, did you over hear why Evan?" answered Storm.  
  
"Something about Mystique wanting him, but the dude didn't say why or anything like that." replied Spyke.  
  
"Odd, very odd indeed." mused professor Xavier.  
  
(enter Wolverine)  
  
"Sniff, Sniff" Wolverine unleashed his claws, "Sabertoothe."  
  
Storm explained, "Today Spyke had an encounter with him, and he overheard him talking to Toad. Somehow he's connected to Mystique. But we don't   
know quite what his connection with her is. I was lucky to be able to stop his attack today....Logan? Logan where are you going?"   
  
"Gonna find that scum bag and get some answers. Its not like him to be working for Mystique, somethings up and I don't like it."  
  
Professor X was the first to protest, "Logan may I suggest that-  
  
The door slammed and the sound of Logan's motorcycle starting echoed throughout the mansion.  
  
- Later that night, the Danger room -  
  
"Looks like Rogue's putting your obstacle course to shame Scott." Jean commented looking out the window at the danger room.  
  
Scott pressed the voice button to the danger room intercom, "Ok, Rogue it's late, I think thats all I can come up with tonight."  
  
Rogue nodded and made her way up to the control room.  
  
Jean greeted her, "Wow Rogue you did a great job, I was just telling Scott that his obstacle course was no match for you."   
  
Rogue just headed out the door, ignoring her praise.  
  
She was about to head into the locker rooms when Scott called out after her, "Hey Rogue wait up."  
  
"What do you want?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Hey I got a suprise for you, after school tommorow meet me by the flag pole (there was a pause) okay?"  
  
"fine, now will ya lemme go get changed?" she replied not sounding at all excited.   
  
"great." scott said, heading back down the hall.  
  
  
- The Brotherhood's current hideout -  
  
"Thats what happened Mystique, I swear, ."  
  
"You better not be lying Toad or I'll have you fried...I won't let the X-men get in my way. "  
  
Todd then hopped off, he knew it what best to stay out of Mystique's way when she was angry.  
  
"Oh and Toad!" He truned around right away. "Was Rogue at school today."  
  
He looked down and mumbled, "No."  
  
"Blast! Xavier is doing a good job of keeping her out of my reach. I will not allow her to join the X-men, I cannot allow   
it! Toad I want you to keep an eye out for her. If she does return convince her to turn away from the X-men. Got it?"  
  
"Gottcha." Toad answered and then hopped away.  
  
"I will get her back, mark my words Xavier...you will pay for this." Mystique vowed to herself.  
  
  
- Xaiver's School for the gifted, Kitty's room -  
  
*bamf*  
  
"KURT?!"  
  
"hey Kitty."  
  
"Don't you like hey kitty me after you come teleporting in my room uninvited, I mean what if I was like gettin dressed or something.  
Geez! I have a door ya know?"  
  
"Sorry Kitty I'll knock next time, I was just wondering if vyou could tell me how to work the internet sometime. I mean vwe vwent to the   
computer lab in geography today and I didn't know how to turn the thing on ha!"  
  
"Ok Kurt Ill teach during lunch tommorow if I don't have band, but only if you give me a rematch in that tagging game we played w/Logan  
I was so gonna win."she said making a face.  
  
"ya vright! vyou got it Kitty, night."  
  
*bamf*  
  
"I hate it when he does that! What he needs is a lesson in using a door . Has he like ever used one in his life?!" Kitty commented to herself.  
  
  
- The Next Morning -  
  
Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep  
  
"Ugh,Vwhat time is it?.....7:04!"  
  
Kurt, aka: Nightcrawler had slept in late by accident due to his anticipation for his computer lesson with Kitty. He had a crush on her from  
the moment she joined the X-men. At that time he firightened her, but not anymore now he had a computer lesson with her! He was   
perhaps more excited than he ought to be, considering it wasn't a real date or even close to it...  
He got up, went to the bathroom, and then pressed the button to his holographic visualizer. It was now about 7:20- 15min till first bell! (at 7:35)   
Next in haste, he teleported down to breakfast. He noticed the only other student there was Rogue, who was almost done scarfing down bagle.   
She was in her usual attire: boots, black leather glooves, the white face powder, etc. etc.   
  
"Kurt, late again?"  
"Sorry Storm."  
"You better hurry if your gonna catch the bus! That goes for you to Rogue."  
(Storm exits.)  
"Ah think Ah'd rather walk." Rogue declared to no one in paticular as she got up from the table.  
"I can give you a ride ferline." suggested Nightcrawler.  
"Really? Oh ya mean poofing me dere or telepoting, whatever ya call it. Sorry ah'll pass"  
"Oh come on vyou like fraid of tryin it or something."  
"Ah aint afraid, (he didn't look convinced) fine Ah'll try the stupid thing, what do ah do?"  
"Just hold on to me." Nightcrawler said holding out his hand.  
Rogue grabbed her bookbag and then took his hand hesitantly.  
*bamf* (they landed under the bleachers)  
"Volia!" Nightcrawler stated proudly seeing the awe in her eyes.  
"Oh uh thanks, it was fun." Rogue said softly as she walked towards the school.  
"Rogue vwait." (she stopped) "I was like vyou once alone, ashamed..." he trailed off.  
"Ashamed of a power like that?" Rogue joked.  
"Pretty unbelivable huh?"  
Rogue laughed.  
Then the bell rang and Rogue rushed off leaving a semi confused Kurt behind.  
Kurt thought to himself:  
"Did a just make joke around with the Rogue? Did the Rogue just laugh? whoo...weird" He decided he'd try to talk to her more in French class.  
*bamf*  
he teleported to the door of his english class still surprised.  
  
"Little late today Kurt?" Kitty asked as he tried to enter class quietly.  
  
"Thats another tardy Kurt, your second of the week, one more and I'll be seeing you in detention, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Charleston." Kurt answered politely, a little embarassed.  
  
He took his seat in front of Kitty and then turned around and whispered, "Kitty you'll never guess who has a sense of humor."  
  
"Kurt turn around your like already in trouble-" Kitty began lecturing.  
  
"The Rogue!" he exclaimed, unable to contain himself.  
  
"Like no way, only if you include wearing those boots as a sense of humor."  
  
Mrs Charleston had enough,"Kathryn Pryde perhaps you can tell me the pronoun in this sentence instead of chit chatting!"  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Charleston(she threw Kurt a mean glance) the pronoun would be Anna." replied Kitty.  
  
"Do you have any questions Kurt?"Mrs. Charleston asked with an irritated tone.  
  
Kurt thought for a moment then smiled, "Ya like vwhen do we get to vwatch a movie?"  
  
The whole class laughed and Kitty threw Kurt another mean glance.   
  
  
- 8:00A.M., Mr. Martino's 1st pd. algebra 2 class -  
  
Rogue didn't really like any of her classes, but she hated her Algebra 2 class with a passion. It was about halfway into the period and she had  
just decided to enter.  
  
Her teacher, Mr. Martino greeted her "Well well what do we have here, I guess I shouldn't complain that your extremley tardy, atleast you actually  
showed up for once. Now take your seat were going over quadratic equations."   
  
Rogue took her seat. She could here two girls behind her:  
"Look the dark demon girl's here. I figured she must of got herself expelled or something"  
"Ya like maybe she took some time off to learn how to speak."  
Rogue blocked the girls behind her and said nothing.  
"So if you put the original equation in standard form you will get, A squared +52 = C, next you'll need to find..."  
She blocked Mr. Martino's boring lesson out of her head and said nothing.  
"You going to the game tonight, Dirk, Ill be there?"  
She blocked out the girl and boy flirting in front of her and said nothing.  
Todd Tolensky sat to the left of her, she could hear him constantly whispering her name.  
She blocked out Todd's voice and said nothing.  
RIIINNNGG!  
Rogue got up at the sound of the bell along with the other kids and said nothing.  
  
Biology was just as bad, Rogue had to get her French book out of her locker for next (3rd) period. She headed towards her locker, surprised that she   
remembered the combo she opened it. Just then she felt someone coming up behind her.  
...dialogue Toad & Rogue...  
T: "Hey Rogue whats with ignoring me during math?"  
R: "What do ya wantTodd? Tired of picking flies out of the trash can?"  
T: "Ya know, your actually pretty smart."  
R: "excuse me?"  
T: "Going to the X-men to spy on them, get some info for Mystique. I'm jealous, really."  
R: "Thats not why Im there."  
T: "Then why are you there? Don't tell me you actually want to join...I thought you were tougher than that. You gonna be one of Xaiver's students, get straight   
A's, obey all the rules, fight for justice.   
Rogue slammed her locker door almost breaking it and walked away angrily. Toad smiled, he had touched a nerve.  
  
  
- 3rd period, Madame Shafer's French class -   
  
Rogue sat in the very back of her French class. She saw Kurt wave at her, but she just kinda ignored him. She was mad at Todd, well not Todd exactly, she was   
mad at what he had said. It was true she had betrayed the brotherhood when she went to Xavier's. But Todd didn't know crap, Mystique had betrayed her! Well   
sorta...she wasn't gonna go straight edge and become an order obeying dweeb. But did becomming and X-man, mean she had to become all that other stuff too.  
RIIINNNG!   
The bell rang and class was over before she knew it. Rogue could hear Madame Shafer yelling, "auvoir." as she got up from her seat.  
Nightcrawler had waited by the door for her.  
"Comming to lunch ferline, took ya long enough to get out of class know?, you must of been stunned from that all so exciting french class."  
Rogue watched as Todd walked by and made a face at her, "Ya must of...uh I gotta go get some make up work."  
Nightcrawler watched her walk away, "Ok don't forget danger room session 2:00..." -that didn't go to well..he thought to himself.  
Kurt suddenly looked at the clock "oh my lesson w/ Kitty!" he looked around to see if anyone was around.  
*bamf*  
  
  
- Lunch time -  
  
Scottt Summers was running late to lunch. It had taken longer than he had expected to clean up his lab in physics. As he walked into the cafateria he looked at the  
table the X-men usually sat at. He couldn't find Nightcrawler or Kitty anywhere. He noticed Rogue was sitting where she had always sat even before she joinned the  
X-men; in the table in the left corner. He wanted her to be more part of the group and sit with the team, but since there was no team to sit with today he would hold his   
tongue. Finally, he found Jean at the popular table. Sitting next to her on the right side was Brad, Bayville High's star football quaterback and his friends. On her left side  
was another cheerleader and across from her was Vinnie, the school newspaper editor. The last seat on the left of the table was open so Scott decided to sit.  
  
"Hey Scott." greeted Jean.  
  
"Summers." greeted Brad in a less upbeat tone.  
  
Lunch went by pretty quickly and Scott spent all of his social efforst in one conversation with Vinnie, about how far the school newspaper should be allowed to go. Scott   
couldn't help but notice how Brad constantly was flirting with Jean. Although him and Jean were not dating or anything they were very close and to see her with another  
guy exspecially Brad made his blood boil.  
  
"Hey Jean wanna go get ready for class?" an overirritated Scott asked.  
  
"Sure Scott, I'll see you at the game tonight Brad."  
  
The pair went to their lockers to grab there books.  
  
"Where was everyone at lunch today Jean?"  
  
"Rogue I saw there...and I think Kitty was suppose to be helping Kurt in the computer lab."  
  
Scott laughed, "Im pretty sure I already taught Kurt everything you need to know about the computer."  
  
Jean joined him in laughing, "Poor Kitty. Oh no! I forgot my Journalism article at lunch."  
  
"You want me to come with you to get it?"  
  
"No thats okay, you better head to english, see if you can talk to Rogue about lunch ."   
  
Jean started heading down the hall, "Oh and Scott, umm are you gonna come to the game tonight?"  
  
Scott sighed, "Ya right, remember what happened last time I went to a game."  
  
Jean frowned, "You should come." Then she headed to the cafateria.   
  
Ya I should come so I can see you flirt with that jerk Brad. Scott thought about the last time he went to a football game. The huge scene he had caused sticking  
up for Toad who had run into a rut with Brad. He couldn't just let Brad beat the guy up so he interceeded on Toads behalf. To make a long story short the glasses  
ended up coming off and things blew up. Creating a scene the professor had to erase form everyone's minds. Jean was there. She had restored to Scott his  
glasses, then gone with Brad to the hospital...Scott sighed again, time to go to class.  
  
  
- 4th period, Mr. Flemmings AP Literature class -  
  
Scott came to class right as the bell rang. He frowned, when he noticed that Rogue was not there. He sat down as the school announcements came on, they came on   
everyday at the start of 4th period.  
  
Scott focused his attention off of the fact that Rogue wasn't there and on to the announcements coming over the loud speaker.  
"Come support Bayville High as we take on the Wildcats tonight! So far our team record is 6 wins and 2 losses..alright football team! Were on our way to a region title and   
hopefully the state championship! "  
  
"Homecomming is less than a month a way and to make it great we need your help! Drop off your ideas in the suggestion box located by the concession stand at tonights game."   
Rogue entered quietly, ignoring the glances she was getting from Mr. Flemmings and the rest of the class. She sat at her seat which was right in front of Scott.   
  
"Attention all Drama club members, a meeting will be held today, meet in the thearter at 3:30. That concludes your Thursday afternoon announcements."  
One of Scott's friends (who sat to the left of rogue) leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Check out who's returned from the dead!" everyone around him started laughing.  
Rogue clenched her fists.  
Another person chimed in "Maybe we can get her to talk to us if we all dress up in face paint."  
More laughter. Scott spoke up, "Chill out guys, thats not nessecary." He quickly changed the subject, "Anybody do last night's reading."  
"While were actually discussing last night's reading," Mr. Flemmings pointed out, "Are you starting to see how anyone can relate to Shakespear's work?"  
  
Scott was still working on Mr. Flemming's in class, due by the end of the period essay on which one of shakespear's characters you identify most with when the  
bell rang. He scribbled down: So in conclusion I find that I can actually relate to Hamlet's experiences with bad luck, although not on such a tragic level. "Whew!"  
he sighed, finally relieving his stress of turning the paper in on time. He was last to leave the class.  
  
  
- 5th period, Ms. Diggs Earth Science Class -  
  
Kurt and Evan were lab partners for the mineral invetigation lab the class was doing today. It was nice having other X-men in class with you.  
  
"Whats up Kurt, you seem like your minds teleported out of your body." Evan asked as he picked out the granite from the dirt sample.  
  
"Vwell, my lesson vwith Kitty didn't go so well. She brought her vfriend Doug vwho's a cool guy, but all they vwould talk about was computers   
and band. I couldn't get like vone vword in, I didn't even find out if she's going to the game tonight. I don't think she likes me, not that I blame her..."  
  
Evan tried to comfort his friend, "Don't worry man. You just need to relax of course she was talkin about computers you guys were in the computer  
lab. You need to invite her somewhere better than the computer lab."  
  
"Ya maybe vyour vright." Kurt looked at his watch, "We better hurry up and finish this before vwe run outta time."  
  
Just then Pietro Maximoff (aka: Quicksilver and Spyke's rival) walked by. He was headed to the closet to put his lab gear away-he was finished.  
"Little slow there Daniels, but then again maybe I'm just too fast for you."  
"Yeah whatever." Evan replied, obviously annoyed.  
"Too fast for you and not just at completing labs." satisfied with getting his kicks in Pietro continued his route to the closet and Kurt/Evan rushed   
to finish their lab.  
  
RRIIINNNGGG!  
  
Rogue put away the tissue paper she had been using on her art project. She was running a bit late for her appointment with Scott, but figured if it was  
really important he'd wait. Luckily she had broght everything she needed to art and didn't need to go to her locker. She decided it would be best to go through  
the cafeteria then take the exit at the end small hallway in the drama area to get outside, rather than the main hallway. She put on her green hooded cloak.   
As she entered the small hallway Rogue was deep in thought about what Scott could possibly want. She didn't notice the group of three girls and a guy   
walking in a chain like formation, that blocked anyone trying to get through. The girls in the line were all three at once complimenting and flirting and giggling  
with the guy like he was a rock star. They didn't notice the person coming right at them till it was too late. Rogue walked right into Sue a trendy chinese  
gril on the end.   
CRASH  
Rogue had practically run her over due to her superstrength. The guy had helped Sue up when a dazed Rogue finally began to get up. The guy  
thought Rogue was also a guy probably because of the strength Rogue had displayed in knocking the girl over and the fact that the green cloak compleley   
covered Rogue up from his angle. They guy stood above Rogue as she got up; he spoke.  
"excuse me, but I t'ink dat ya should apologize ta her for being so rude."  
Rogue just looked up at him, revealing fire in her green emerald eyes and that she was not a boy.   
The guy looked stunned. He opened his mouth, "Sorr.." and then shut it again.  
He was wearing sunglasses...like Scott did..Scott!..Rogue rushed by the guy who seemed to be in a trance or something to meet Scott.  
But when she got to the flag pole Scott wasn't there. Fustrated she decieded to go to the nearby ice cream parlor. Unfortunatly Avalanche and  
Quicksilver approached her. Rogue pulled out her intercom in case she would need help.  
  
Pietro was the first to speak. "Rogue, or should I call you tratior of the month?" He quickly ran circles around her, taking the intercom out of her hand  
before she could react.  
"You two just leave me alone." Rogue started to run away off school grounds. But Quicksilver easily kept up with her . He spoke as he ran "We understand   
that you weren't quite yourself so were gonna give you one last chance to come back to the brotherhood, then we wont give you anymore trouble..."  
Rogue stopped running and glared at him "Eat dirt."  
Just then the ground beneath her rumbled and she lost her balance and fell hard on her head, hitting the concreate road.  
"Eat concreate" Pietro gave a thumbs up to avalanche who had caught up w/ them.  
  
  
Rogue awoke with her hands tied behind her back moments later to Blob, Toad, Avalanche, and Quicksilver standing over her.   
She didnt know where she was, inside somewhere...she could hear them talking:  
Pietro: "Mystique and our new business associate should be hear any moment."  
Avalanche: "Who is this guy, mystique sent you for Toad? Is he strong?  
Toad: "I'd say he was big I mean the guy could-."  
Blob: "Not as strong as me, no one's as strong as me."  
Pietro: "Stop squabbling, it looks like sleeping beauty is awake."   
  
Suddenly a tall monsterous creature entered the room. He was big with long light brown hair and black eyes. He looked more like an  
animal than a person, knda like Wolverine. His voice was more of a dark growl than a voice  
"grrr is this the girl."  
"wheres Mystique?" asked Blob suspiciously.  
Sabertoothe meet his suspicious stare with a more threartening one, "grrr she wants you to meet her at this location" he handed them  
a slip of paper, "wants you to start a riot or something and dont ever question me again boy grrr." Intimitaded Blob took the paper and backed off.   
Sabertoothe redirected his eyes at Rogue and started to walk towards her.  
"grrr and tell Mystique that she owes me the-  
  
Just then Wolverine jumped through a glass window, shattering glass everywhere and landed on his feet.  
"Sabertoothe..." he knocked Sabertoothe to the ground and cut Rogue loose with his claws. Sabertoothe however, got up and kicked wolverine   
down. Meanwhile Blob went after Rogue, but was unsupectedly thrown threw the wall, leaving a gaping hole. The rest of the brotherhood intelligently  
fled in surprise. Rogue collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Meanwhile Sabertoothe and Wolverine had continued their bitter battle outside. They  
were constantly slamming eachother against the building, throwing, ripping at eachother. Sabertoothe had just bashed wolverine against the building  
(again) when Wolverine noticed the whole building was about to collapse. He jumped over Sabertoothe, leaving him in a pile of bricks, grabbed Rogue   
just in time to escape the tumbling building.   
  
-Back at the Mansion-  
  
"Ah'm fine professor." Rogue assured him.  
"Good, cerebro has detected an uprising by the brotherhood. Its not like them to be so public, we could be walking into a trap. Xmen I want you assembled in  
the X van in 15 minutes"  
Wolverine interjected, "10! If Sabertoothe's a part of this Im gonna tear him limb from limb."  
The Xmen seperated to go get ready. Scott went up to Rogue and handed her a box.  
"Here this is what I wanted to give you after school today." he walked away to get ready.  
Rogue smiled when she opened the box, it was a uniform. (just like the one on the show)  
  
-Downtown-  
  
The Xmen contended in their most fearsome battle yet. Sabertoothe was not present however. Blob faced Wolverine. Jean and Spyke double teamed   
Quicksilver. Kitty was able to defeat Toad with some help from Scott. Rogue and Nightcrawlert were at a stand still with Avalanche cause he hand made the  
earth cave in around them until Nightcrawler teleported and knocked Avalanche off his feet. Cloaked the disguise of an old woman Mystique watched on in disgust.  
Finally she called for the brotherhood to retreat. The battle was over, the Xmen had won for the day.  
  
-Mansion, post battle-  
  
Professor X congratulated his team, "Xmen I just wanted to congratulate you on tonights victory. All of you displayed some impressive teamwork. I do feel though that this is   
just round one. Get some sleep tommorow is a school day."  
  
-Brotherhoods hideout, post battle-  
  
Toad was nervous after the battle"Sorry Mystique we..."   
  
Mystique laughed.  
  
Quicksilver was baffled, "How could you not be upset about our pittiful defeat."  
  
Mystique explained, "Cheer up Pietro, tonight was just scam, with Xavier concentrating on the riot I was able to acess some important information from Cerebro. Our orginization's leader  
will be very pleased"  
  
"But what about Rogue getting away?" Avalanche inquired.  
  
"A minor set back." Mystique's smile faded. "Now you all should go home, get some sleep tommorows a school day."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
****************  
Well thats it. Stay tuned for pt. 3, it wont take me as long to post. Plz. Read/Respond, I need the feedback, what do you think of the series???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Welcome Gambit

11:52 PM 1/29/01  
story written by: the Rogue  
  
DISCLAIMER: Welcome to the disclaimer, thats right the disclaimer. Disclaiming once again for all that NO I do not  
own the X-men, they belong to brillant minds at Marvel Comics. Also no profit is being made off this story. Xmen  
Evolution belongs to Warner Brother's Entertainment...  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Heres the third part of my evolution based series. I tried to fix the formatting and Kurt's accent.  
Sorry about that. I liked the new episode last Sat. as much as I'd hate to admit it, I guess I was just really glad it was  
actually new! Anyway this part has mainly to do with the arrival of Gambit. I tried to stay pretty true to his character.  
If the feed back is good I'll write the next part. So plz. read AND respond. I hope you enjoy it!   
~the ROGUE  
___________________________________________   
  
XMEN EVOLUTION 2000  
pt. 3 ~ welcome gambit  
  
Storm led Jean, Kitty, Kurt, and Scott down the streets of New York City. It was late at night but they were  
a misson. They all filed in a single line down the street. It was pretty dark even with the street lights.  
  
"So Storm why are we like hear again?" Kitty asked.  
  
"To meet a possible and hopefully new student." Storm responded calmly.  
  
"Why are we meeting here?"Jean asked.  
  
This time Scott answered, "This is where the professor told use we would-"  
  
Kitty interrupted, "Scotts right (she looked towards scott smiling then shuddured) eww its like so dark out here   
I can barley see where Im going."  
  
*Bamf* Nightcrawler teleported next to her, "Don't worry Kitty I'm here to guide you." he joked  
  
Storm suddenly stopped, "Hold it everyone."   
  
The Xmen soon saw what made her stop. An anti mutant ralley was being formed in front of one of the buildings.  
Storm instructed the team to blend in cautiously to try and see what was going on. All the X-men stood in the back  
quietly and listened. A person up front was given a speech.  
"Why wont the government tell us about and who these so called mutants are, because they are inhuman. I can't walk down  
the street without the constant worry that I', sharing the street with one of these freaks..."  
  
The speech continued in the same manner to the dismay of Xavier's students. Kurt decided to try and see if he could   
see the face of the man saying these cruel words. In the process Kurt accidentally tripped and fell on his holographic  
inducer watch, causing it to fritz. With his true blue form revealied Kurt drew the unwanted attention and anger of many   
spectateurs. Soon the five X-men were up against about 30 people, some armed.   
  
"He's a stinkin Mutie demon." one shouted.  
  
"Lets get him!" yelled another.  
  
While jean held a protective pshyic shlield around them Storm descended to the sky. She called upon a furious hail  
storm, driving over half the people away. With a large amout of her powers exerted Storm returned for a ground attack.   
  
"How many are left?" Cyclops asked storm while shooting the gun out of one of their hands.  
  
"I believe a dozen and I counted around 7 with guns." Storm replied blowing one guy off his feet.  
  
Jean was struggling "Ugh I can't hold it much longer." She knelt to the ground, and the shield vanished.  
  
Kitty was attending to Kurt and Jean. Cyclops was shooting laser beams while trying not to get hit and Storm was  
trying to keep the agressors from injuring anyone.  
  
Cyclops shouted, "Theres still like 8 of em...can't hold em much longer."   
  
Just then an explosion hit the ground, sending two men flying. Followed by an array of even more explosions.  
The remaining men retreated, when the dust cleared there stood a boy in a trench coat with red on black eyes. He looked  
around Scott's age. He was tall and lanky, but somewhat built. His long brown-reddish hair came down both sides of his   
face. He was wearing a confidant grin that could melt ice. The girls found him quite attractive and mysterious looking.   
  
Storm flew towards him and greeted him, "Thank you Remy." The boy called Remy just nodded and looked up, he kept  
on his dazzling smile and bowed. Storm turned to the rest of the group, "X-men this is Gambit, the one we came to meet  
with tonight. I befriended him less than a year ago when I was in New Orleans. Cerebro detected him here a couple   
weeks ago, I caught up with him privatly and arranged for us to meet tonight. (she looked up at him) I am confidant he   
will consider joinning the team."  
  
First Remy intoduced himself, "I am Gambit, but my real nom is Remy, Remy Lebeau." (his accent was so thrilling)   
With that Remy was formually introduced by Jean to the rest of the group.   
"Gambit this is Scott." "Hey" Scott greeted.  
(Gambit just looked at him and moved on with Jean to the next person.)  
"And this Kurt." (Kurt explained his whole stituation to Gambit, who shook his hand approvingly and said "Gambit no  
judge you mon amie")  
"This is Kitty." (Gambit bowed and took kitty's hand/kissed it "Bonjour mademosille." Kitty blushed, he was so charming)  
Jean finished saying, "The rest of the team is back at the mansion, would you like to come and see where we live?"  
The introductions wraped up and Gambt agreed to stay at the mansion for awhile to see about joining the team. On the ride home  
he answered questions about himself (ie: what are your powers, where are you from) , but he mostly talked to Storm in French.   
  
  
- Back At the Mansion -  
  
Rogue had just finished taking a run with Spyke and Logan who she could barely keep up with. But maybe in time she   
thought. Her hair, which was usually straightened had its natural curly state and her usual makeup was off. To tired to   
fix these things she simply combed her hair and put on a solid yellow long slv teeshirt, dark blue jeans, & her black leather  
gloves. If it were not for her white striped hair she would look normal. Hearing the Xvan pull up she made her way down   
the main staircase. However, she stopped midway to look at the magnificant view from the big oval window. The reflective   
view made her get lost in her thoughts...  
  
Meanwhile.....  
Remy had been introduced to professor Xaiver. Together they walked (or wheeled) down the main hall They had already   
discussed Remy's powers and now the professor was in the middle of informing him about the school-  
PX: "So you see Remy that my school is a complete safe haven for mutants. The Xmen believe in the co-exsitence of  
mutants and the human race. (he paused) Remy I sense distrust from you, I assure you my intentions are genuine-"  
G: "Its not dat professor, Its just dat I dont really like telepathy, u know readin people's minds. I dont like dat at all."  
PX: "Then Remy I give you my word that I will not ever invade your privacy without permisson."  
G: "Merci Beacoup. I t'ink your school is tres bien."  
PX: "I have put countless effort into it and I hope you will put some effort in to thinking through whats best for you, to stay here  
or not, however there is no rush and you can come or go anytime that you like. My only requirement while you live here is that  
you attend the local highschool, but I have discovered that you already registered yourself, your quite talented."  
G:I have many skills. My schedrule is suppose to be given ta me tommorow. (remy paused when he saw the back of a beautiful  
girl w/oddly enough a white streak in her hair and black gloves.) Who is de femme on de stairs."  
PX: "That is another one of my students. She is fairly new here, why dont you talk to her. You might have a lot in common   
both being from the south."  
G: "I t'ink I will professor. (remy responded already heading up the stairs.)  
  
"Bonjour chere, Im Gambit, but you can call me Remy." He greeted Rogue while coming up behind her.  
  
Rogue turned around to be face to face with a handsome boy in a trench coat with a thick cajun accent and sunglasses.  
She was lost for words, he was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. Remy was staring deep into the most beautiful  
pair of eyes he had ever seen...or wait had he seen them before.  
  
flashback(remy's pov)  
I was walkin down the hallway with trois lovely femmes I had easily convinced into showing me around. When all of a sudden  
some "guy" in a green cloak collided with us. I was demanding an apology when I discovered that the green cloaked figure  
was a belle femme, I could barely see her face, but her eyes left moi frozen! Does she remember me? I couldnt believe it  
then she ran off, I never found who those eyes belonged to but this is the same girl, oh she is more beautiful then when I first   
saw her? Remy decided to find out.  
  
"You are de girl I bumped into in the hallway no?"  
  
Rogue thought for a moment the hallway...then she realized what she had done, "Uh sorry bout that...Remy."  
  
Her southern accent was beautiful, Remy tried to regain his confidance, "S'okay chere just next time give Gambit a chance to   
apologize for makin a mistake. So is dere a name that goes along with dat beautiful hair (he fingered her white stripe)  
  
Rogue blushed and stepped away from him a little, "Rogue, mah name is Rogue."  
  
Rogue he thought to himself, "Dat is a beautiful name chere. De professor said we both were from de South, hes right no?"  
  
"Ah'm from Mississippi your from N'arwlins?" She asked.  
  
"Oui." He stepped closer to her and it looked like he was about to brush a lose strand of hair from her face.  
  
You cant touch my skin Rogue thought to herself, "Well I gotta go get ready for the training session tonight, nice meeting  
ya."and with that she ran up the stairs before Remy could respond.   
  
Gambit stood there for a moment looking out the window and thinking. She is so beautiful, deres someting special about her-  
her eyes they throw even moi off balance. I wonder why shes so jumpy about me touching her hair. I'll find out though, gambit  
gonna see her a lot....  
His thoughts were interrupted by the professor and a savage-like looking man.  
The Professor introduced them, "Gambti this is Logan, hes going to run today's trainning session."  
"Please to meet you monsieur Logan." Gambit formally greeted not looking at all intiminated.  
Wolverine sniffed and unleashed his claws. "the pleasures all yours bub."  
Oh dear the professor thought, "well gentlemen lets head to the danger room."  
  
Upon entering her room Rogue collapsed on her bed and thought, he is so charming and good looking, the way he talked to  
me. (then reality hit) Why would he ever want to talk to me after he finds out about my powers. Its no use he'll find out sooner  
or later. *sigh* Damn powers! It'll never work out, besides you saw him with those other girls in the hallway hes just a big flirt.  
Stop fooling yourself girl and get over it, your stonger than that. Rogue got up to get changed up for her dangeroom session.  
Still despite her best efforts, in the back of her mind she wondered if Remy would be there.   
  
  
-Dangeroom Session-  
  
Remy was there and he showed everyone just what exactly his power was. Rogue and the others watched as he blasted some  
robots away with some charged cards. This boy definatley had style.  
  
The professor X interrupted Gambits display, "Thank you Gambit thats more than enough, come now it is your turn to watch the  
team perform. I will explain to you each of their powers.."   
  
Gambit winked at Rogue as he headed up. Oh no she thought, well he was going to find out sometime, now ah can get on w/  
mah life and stop thinking bout em.   
  
"...thats Spyke's power. Scott like you wears eyewear all the time not to hide that hes a mutant mind you, but because he has  
no control of his optic blasts. And that leaves Rogue."  
  
"Whats her power?" Gambit asked curiously.  
  
"Well as you can see she posseses superstrength (he pointed to where Rogue was lifting up a giant piece of steel wall.) And  
we have not quite determined if she has flight capabilities, but none of those are her natural power. (Gambit looked at the  
prof wanting him to continue) Rogue's original mutation is the power to absorb the energy/memories of any other human or  
mutant just by touching them. In the case of mutants she steals their powers temporaily. "  
  
"Dat why she wear gloves?"  
  
"Yes Gambit, that is what brought her to me. She cannont control her powers, and unfortunatly I don't think its possible for her  
to ever be able to. It is sad that she may forever be denied the touch of another person w/o absorbing them. I ask that you   
remember this in future interactions with her." The professor then went to converse with the team.  
  
Gambit was so taken by Rogue's power and the fact that it didnt turn him off that he forgot to ask what the prof meant by   
Rogue's natural mutation. He saw her again at dinner but she didn't pay to much attention to him. He noticed that she stood  
out in the group as a sorta loner, prob. cuz of her powers he thought. He caught up with afterwards while she was doing her hw.  
  
"Hey chere. Comment allez-vous?"  
"A'hm fine, just doin my homework" please go away she thought.   
"Oh, I was wandering if you wanted to go out to breakfast before school tommorow?"   
Rogue put the book she was reading down, "Gambit you know about mah powers, Sorry sugah." with that she left.  
Gambit just smiled to himself, she do a good job of playing hard ta get, but Gambit liked hard ta get women.  
  
  
-The next morning-  
  
Rogue had just finished straightening her hair when she decided not to apply so much make up today. She told herself  
it was because she was running late, but in the back of her mind she wanted to look more appealing to Remy. Why  
she didn't know, but it didn't matter because she wouldn't admit what was in the back of her mind, not even to herself.  
She finished putting on her usual ensemble, but simply put on purple lipstick and dark eye liner/ mascarea, skipping  
covering her face with white powder.  
  
Gambit was already prepared for school, decked out in some stylish, not too preppy clothes and his trademark trenchcoat.  
The outfit wad topped with some eye covering shades. He dressed really well and looked so handsome. The all the  
other Xmen except for Kurt and Rogue had left. Storm had commented to Remy that they were always getting up late and  
that he should just head on his way. Remy however, waited to see Rogue rushing down the stairs in her green cloak before   
leaving on his motorcycle. He wanted to offer her a ride, but was notified by Kurt that he would take care of it no problem.   
  
At school Remy looked for Sue (one of the girls he had met earlier) and asked her to guide him to the main office. She  
was more than happy to oblige. Upon reaching the main office Remy recieved is new schdrule.  
  
Schdrule: Remy E. Lebeau~11th grade  
locker # 54  
  
pd. 1: Algebra 2 -lunch-  
pd. 2: Adv. composition pd. 4: AP European History  
pd. 3: Physics pd. 5: Independent Studies pd. 6: Gym (w/other Xmen)  
  
"Aww shucks we don't have any of the same classes, but look my lockers only 3 down from yours. Need help gettin to 1st?"   
Sue asked peering over his shoulder at the paper in his hands.  
  
"Merci beacoup chere, but I t'ink I can find it, I will cya later." Gambit replied flashing his charming grin.  
  
Sue was blushing, "No problem cya" And she walked away beaming.   
....Gambit made his way to Mr. Martino's Algebra 2 class. He was pleased to discover Rogue sitting in the third row and an  
empty seat directly behind her. Rogue didn't seem interested in who had just entered the room she had a pained expression  
on her face. It looked like the whole class was taking a quiz or something. Gambit spoke with the teacher who welcomed  
him and told him to sit down, he did so right behind Rogue. She still didn't look up. Gambit noticed how different she looked  
from the other day, she had on combat boots that didn't look too friendly and her hair was straight. She looked different from  
the other students kinda gothish. Still the green shirt she was wearing matched her beautiful eyes...  
  
Mr. Martino finally broke the scilence, "Time! The bell is about to ring. Pass your papers to the front. By the way we have a   
new student. "  
  
Rogue could her the girls that sat behind her immediatly introduce themselves in a flirtaious manner. Finally she followed   
suit with the rest of class and turned around.  
  
"Hallo Chere."  
  
She turned back around immediatly and sank in her seat. For the rest of the year she would have to deal with Remy sitting  
right behind her, uh no she was so skipping first. Why did he bother he so much anyway? She could hear him behind her  
still, the other girls giggling as they told him all about the perks of Bayville High and how they couldnt wait till next class-blah!   
  
RRIIIIIIINNNNG!  
  
Thank God for the bell. Rogue filled her thoughts with how she just failed that math quiz; she didn't even notice Remy was   
following her to her locker. She opened it and grabbed her Biology book. Then she felt someone coming up behind her,  
one sniff of that sensationally sweet colonge and she knew who it was.  
  
"What do you want Remy?" she asked facing him. His face was so stunning.  
  
"A guy could get de feeling your avoiding him chere. Why de boots and makeup, your already tres belle, whats de point?"  
  
"This is the way ah dress. Got a problem with it tough." She put her hand on her hip for emphasis.  
  
She is so firery remy thought. "J n'ai pas a problem with it chere, I just t'ink dat-"  
  
"Good. A'hm outta here." she ran off to biology without looking back.   
  
  
-Lunch-  
  
"Hey Remy why don't you like sit over here with the rest of the rest of the team?" Kitty called out to him.  
  
"Merci beacoup chere." Gambit said sitting down next to her. "Ou est Rogue?"  
  
"Who knows" Kitty shrugged. "Maybe off somewhere reading she doesn't eat w/us a lot. You guys would  
make a totally cute couple for the dance"   
  
Spyke laughed, "Ya right, can anyone seriously see Rogue in a dress!" Kurt gave him a high five and spoke out,  
"Face it Kitty nethier one of them wants to,match making is not your forte."  
  
Gambit cleared his throught, "So your saying dat de chances of me going on a date with Rogue are pretty slim."  
  
"Almost impossible." Spyke exclaimed.  
  
"Good I like it when de odds are impossible. I like ta gamble"   
  
"Gambit you realize that Rogue's powers make her unable to touch anyone, maybe you should back off a little."  
Scott advised.  
  
Jean, feeling a fight starting up between the two, quickly changed the subject,  
"So does anyone wanna help me after school today. Im working with the dance comitee on making plans and   
posters for homecomming. Its only a few weeks away..."   
  
  
...3 Days Later  
Gambit still constantly tried talking and romancing Rogue. A couple times he actually had her flirting with him, but  
then she would realize what she was doing and leave. For the most part she just ignored him. The thought of giving  
up never occured to Gambit, infact he grew to want to achive his goal even more. He still came to no conclusion about  
becomming an Xman so he just stayed. Its not like I can go back to New Orleans he thought. Now Gambit had gotten  
permission to do a solo session in the danger room and he was quite looking forward to it.  
  
When he entered he found Rogue punching away at some metal droid. He admired her strength and knew if she really  
wanted to she could send him to the moon. But the thing that really attracted him to her was the she was so beautiful  
looking but at the same time so strong physically and characterwise.  
  
Soon she saw him watching her, "Sorry ah must of lost track of time, shes all yours."  
  
"Now hold on a minute chere." Gambit said blocking the doorway, "How bout we do a session together."  
  
"Swamp rat if ya dont get outta mah way, ah'll throw ya back to N'arwlins." she answered w/attitude.  
  
"Chere thats harsh, exspecially when ya know you can't resist my powers or my charming personality."  
  
"Dont push mah. Now move ah have homework I need ta be doin."  
  
"Oh come on chere, how bout a little one on one. I promise I'll be a gentlemen when I win and not gloat."  
She continued to go for the door. "Its ok I undertsand if your ta afraid ta lose chere."  
  
"Afraid ta lose!" he had pushed her. "Computer initiate warehouse program C4." Suddenly the   
dangeroom turned into a shadowy, wearhouse. Gambit immediatly cloaked himself in the darkness.  
He hadn't seen which side of the room Rogue had gone too, but he knew she wouldn't be able to spot  
him easy and that he had the upper hand in dark conditions. Rogue walked through the warehouse,  
impatiently searching for Gambit. It had been about 10 minutes and the coward had stayed in hiding.  
Suddenly an expolsion came out of nowhere and knocked her off her feet. That hurt her pride more,   
than her body and when she looked up she saw him standing over her.  
  
"Sorry Chere Gambit didn't mean to throw it that close, you ok?"  
"Im invunvable you moron." and she threw him up in the air like a baseball, however he landed on his feet like  
a cat. "In that case chere." He lept back to the shadows gracefully and dissapeared.  
Another assault of explosive cards came flying at Rogue. She spent all her efforts dodging them and couldnt tell  
what direction they were coming from.  
"Come outta the dark and face me, ya yellow bellied swamp rat!"  
Desptie her comment charged cards continuously came flying at her from the shadows.  
"Thats it! Computer end scenario." The lights came on and revealed where Gambit was crouched. Seeing the  
intent in Rogue's eyes he went for the door. Rogue ran after him. "Come back here cajun!"  
  
  
- The next day, 1st pd. Mrs. Charleston English class -  
  
Kurt had been wanting to ask Kitty to go to homecomming for days now. "Hey Kitty."  
  
"Hey Kurt whats up? Did you choose a topic for the project?"  
  
He looked a little nervous "Ya, I wanted to know-"  
  
"Don't freak Kurt it's not due till Friday." Kitty then turned around to start the assignment.  
  
Kurt was feeling really fustrated. If he didn't ask her soon she might get asked by someone else or he could   
lose his courage. Maybe Scott had an idea of what to do.   
  
  
-Principal Darkholme's office-  
  
"I am transfering the information to you this afternoon my lord. It contains profiles on all the X-men, data on Xaiver's  
transportational units, and updated research on my daughter. I think you will be quite pleased." Mystique hung up   
the phone and smiled to herself.  
  
knock, knock  
  
"Enter." Pietro, aka Quicksilver entered the room. "Ah yes, Mr. Maximoff I have a job for you and the other boys..."   
  
  
-3rd period, Madame Shafer's French class -  
  
"How'd you do on the test ?" Kurt asked Rogue.  
  
"66%" she replied obviously upset about it.  
  
RRRIIIINNNNG the bell rang and they continued their conversation outside.  
  
"Ouch! I can try to tutor you if ya want, but I don't think I'll be to good at it I got a 78%"  
  
Gambit overhearing the conversation interceeded, "Chere I couldnt help, but overhear that you were looking  
for a Francis tutor, well look no further." Rogue walked off. "I'm serious chere t'ink about it!"  
  
Gambit smugly commented to Nightcrawler, "She cant resist me."  
  
Nightcrawler laughed, "Hey Gambit I need some advice, its about Kitty......"   
  
  
- 5th pd. the Art Studio -  
  
Rogue was taking her fustration out on her canvas. The combined pressure of Remy's constant antics and her failing  
french grades were driving her crazy. She hated to admit it, but she had been actually jealous when she saw Remy   
basking in the attention of multiple girls in the hallway. How could she be jealous?!   
  
RRIIIINNNGG  
  
Rogue got her books and decided to get some ice cream before the danger room session she had in 45 minutes.   
Maybe it would make her feel better. On the way to the ice cream parlor her communcator went off.   
She grabbed her intercom and responded, "Hello?"  
"Rogue this is Storm. Please report to Salem park immediatley, Its of the most importance."  
"Kay, I'll be right there."   
  
Mystique turned back into her true form and smiled, everything was going as planned.   
  
Meanwhile...  
Pietro, Lance, and Todd came up to where Spyke and Nightcrawler were talking outside the school.  
  
"Hey Evans, I got a bone to pick with you, or should I say out of you?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me, you and the other X-freaks think you can just take Rogue-"  
  
At that point Evan shoved Pietro and it was a full on fight.   
*Bamf* worried Kurt teleported out to get help...when he returned with Gambit, Scott, and Jean a crowd had  
circled around where the fight was. Scott ended up breaking up the fight, but thats when Avalanche began   
moving the ground under the Xmen's feet. Looking at his watch Pietro informed the brotherhood that it was  
time to go.  
  
"Thats odd." Scott commented, "where do you think they ran off to?"  
Just then Jean recieved a message from Xaiver, Jean do you have any idea where Kitty and Rogue are?  
Kitty is at band, the last time I talked to Rogue she said she was getting some ice cream.  
Jean go w/the others to check the ice cream shop, I'll have Logan meet you there, Im not getting a reading from her  
  
  
- the Local Ice Cream Parlor -   
  
"Shes not here! Merde if they did anything to Rogue." Gambit swore angirly.  
"Gambit calm down thats not helping the situation." Scott commanded.  
Just then Logan entered, "Any luck?"  
Jean answered, "Shes not here, we think the brotherhoods got her."  
"Dammit, Im trackin her down, whos comming" Logan responded.  
Gambit was the first to volunteer, but everyone else came too.   
  
  
-Mystique's hideout-  
  
"I know what Xaiver's doing to your mind Rogue, hes trying to make you forget. Rogue I forgive you, this is not your   
fault, you are still my daughter and I care about you...thats why I'm not letting Xaiver posion your mind."  
  
"Care about me!" Rogue exclaimed. "Momma ya tried to make me your weapon, here ya got me in a cage against my   
own will and your tellin mah ya care for mah!"   
  
"Rogue I know you don't understand my intentions now, but I want to help you-"  
  
Just then an explosion blasted away revealing Gambit, Logan and the rest of the Xmen.  
  
Brotherhood attack. Immediatly the brotherhood and Xmen paired off. Toad vs. Jean, Avalance vs. Kurt and Scott,  
Logan vs. Blob, Spyke vs. Quicksilver. Mystique had trained the brotherhood to deal with the adolescent Xmen and  
was counting on Blob's brute force to take care of Wolverine. While overseeing the battle she did not notice Gambit   
stealthly sneaking by to Rogue's prison.  
  
"You miss me chere?" He asked while skillfully picking the lock. He helped Rogue get her hands untied. With the   
addition of Rogue and Gambit to the fight the Xmen quickly gained the upperhand. Mystique approached her daughter.  
"Child do not do this, how could you do this to me."  
Rogue's eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the building.  
Logan instructed to everyone, "Return to the mansion, Ill bring her back."  
  
  
- Later, the mansion -  
  
"Thanks again Logan" Rogue responded making her way up the stairs.  
"Kid if ya need to talk Im here." Rogue produced a weak smile and headed up to her room. When she got there she  
broke down in tears. Ah need some air, to clear mah head she thought. She decided to go up on the roof to think.  
She hadn't been up there for more than 15 minutes when she heard his accented voice, "Chere?"  
  
Rogue didn't even turn around so Gambit walked over to her "Chere you okay?"  
There was scilence before she finally managed to answer, "Ah'm fine, ah'm invunreable remember?"  
Gambit sat down, "No chere you are not invunrable, ya hurt inside just like the rest of us."  
"Go away." she snapped coldly.  
Gambit was determined this time, "Chere I cant leave you cause..."  
"You cant touch me." she stated abruptly.  
"Gambit don't need to touch you to feel you. Gambit feel you hurtin dat makes Gambit hurt too."  
"Really?" she asked surprised.   
"really. Remy wants ta help you."  
"Remy Ah'm scared of mah powers, of us, of mah momma."  
"Your momma?"  
Rogue went on to explain that Mystique was her mother and of her past invovlment with the brotherhood, in the end  
Gambit took Rogue in his arms and let her cry.  
  
_________________________________________  
***Thats it for part three, please RESPOND! I hope you liked it....As always feedback is plenty welcome!  



	5. the Coming of Homecomming

5:45 PM 2/5/01  
story by~ the rogue  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Xmen, Don't own Xmen Evolution, No profit being made from this story  
...yep that pretty much sums up everything.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Well the bad news is I've been sick for almost a week, but the good news is I've had time to continue the   
story. Since it is the month of Feb., the month of Valentine's Day, the month of romance (u get it) I've   
decided to devote this month's addition to the more romanitc storylines of my series with a focus on  
Remy and Rogue. Don't worry though the story's other plots will later resurface. And I have not forgotten  
about my "Just Another Day" final so keep looking, i'll get to it, i hope. Thanks for all the feed back it really  
helps and I love getting it (hint, hint) Since its been good Ive decided to continue for atleast another chapter  
and will do so again if the feed back remains good. READ + Respond plz! Enjoy!!  
~ the ROGUE   
_____________________________________________________________________   
  
XMEN EVOLUTION pt. 4 - the coming of homecomming  
  
  
Rogue went up to the roof to think some more, it had been 2 days since her emotional conversation with Remy.  
In all honesty she didn't know how to act towards him anymore. Before she just figured he was intrested in her  
merely due to some physical attraction and that he just enjoyed playing these little mind games w/her. Then she  
would just ignore him or ridicule his behavior. But now she wasn't sure how to act around him and had luckily   
just managed to conviently avoid seeing him that much. He seemed seriously concerned for her, and like he   
truly did care for her. It was the most open she had ever seen him, but why her? He couldn't even touch her...  
  
Meanwhile in the woods behind the mansion Remy was pondering similar matters. He took another drag off his  
cirgarette and sighed. He had never meet another woman like Rogue and he was tired of playing games; he just  
wanted to hold her in his arms. Like he did the other night, he had opened up to her somewhat; tried to explain  
to her that her powers didn't matter to him. Of course he still had his secrets, but he didn't want to again review  
the painful memories that plagued his past-he had already many times so he replayed the other night in his head...   
  
*flash back*  
"Chere?" Rogue didn't even turn around so Gambit walked over to her "Chere you okay?"  
There was scilence before she finally managed to answer, "Ah'm fine, ah'm invunreable remember?"  
Gambit sat down, "Non chere you are not invunrable, ya hurt inside just like the rest of us."  
"Go away." she snapped coldly.  
Gambit was determined this time, "Chere I cant leave you cause..."  
"You cant touch me." she stated abruptly.  
"Gambit don't need to touch you to feel you. Gambit feel you hurtin dat makes Gambit hurt too."  
"Really?" she asked surprised.   
"really. Remy wants ta help you."  
"Remy Ah'm scared of mah powers, of us, of mah momma."  
"Your momma?"  
Rogue told him about her invovlement with the brotherhood and how Mystique was in fact her mother. Remy could  
feel her pain as the tears swelled in her eyes. He took her in his arms and let her cry. He felt so complete holding  
her. He told her he knew how she felt, thats when she looked up at him doubtfully and thats when Remy opened up.  
"Chere, Gambit be a thief. I lived on de streets of de big easy, and I stole from people- wait You don't look  
surprised petite?"  
Rogue let out a short laugh, "So dats how ya got mah cell open today, dont feel bad Remy ya did it ta survive"  
Gambit looked down knowing that was not all he did, he was debating whether to continue when Logan interrupted  
the scene, "Im not even gonna ask what you kids are doing on the roof. The prof wanted me to come up and tell Rogue   
that he'd like to see ya." And she was gone.   
  
  
-Later that Night-  
  
Remy returned from his walk and entered the mansion rec. room were all the students were gathered.   
Rogue, Scott, and Kurt were in the middle of competing at some new video game. In the corner Jean  
Kitty, and Spyke were busy making posters to promote the Homecomming dance. After just 2 weeks at  
Bayville High Gambit had heard every possible detail about homecomming, it interested him and it seemed  
like a huge event that everyone was planning on attending, maybe even Rogue. Gambit thought about  
Rogue again, she was such a different person at the mansion then school..although quiet she was sweet to   
everyone even fun to be around. Though she stood out in the group everyone treated her like part of a family,  
thats what he didn't get about the Xmen they were so openly compassionate for one another, it was unreal.  
  
"Hey Remy." Kitty called out to him, "Like what do you thinks a better theme for dance decorations:  
jungle fever, millenium madness, or a more romantic type decor."  
  
Gambit took a moment to consider and grinned, "Well I am always one for a romantic type anything petite."  
  
Kitty looked over at Spyke, "See thats two for something more romantic, nobody wants to dance in the jungle."  
  
Now Kurt took interest in the conversation. Everyone in that knew room that Kurt was dying to ask Kitty to   
homecomming. Jean mentally telepathed Scott, Do you think hes ever gonna ask her   
Scott took the oppurtunity to mentally talk to Jean, I dunno...So, are you going  
Of course silly I'm one of the comitee chairmen  
Scott took a deep breath, Well if your not going w/ anyone wanna go as friends?  
Jean smiled, Sure   
Scott was happy to finally ask Jean even if it wasnt verbally. He, himself had been dreading it for a while and   
wasnt crazy about the whole thing, but he figured if he went with Jean, it'd be worth it. Everyone else in the room  
continued w/ their activities oblivious to what had just taken place. Only Scott and Jean paused to share a smile.  
  
  
- The next Day, 1st period Mr Martino's Algebra 2 class -  
  
Gambit was running a little late to class, he had spent more time talking to Sue and the other girls that hovererd  
around him then he anticipated. He loved their constant attention, but to him it was just fun flirting, no biggie.   
He was starting down the hall to class when a voice in his head told him to look out the window. Thats were he  
saw Rogue under a tree drawing. She didn't come to class much, Gambit decided it'd be more fun to join her  
in ditching class.  
  
"Hey chere, I didn't know you were taking outdoor studies." he greeted her.  
"Go to class Cajun." she replied w/o looking up from her sketch pad.  
"I should go to class! I wasn't de one missing on lundi- this is your 2nd time in one week. Not good chere"  
This time she looked up, "Look ah just hate that class, why bother going... and you better not go telling the   
professor."  
Remy sat down next to her, relaxing against the tree, "De professor already will know chere, he be psyhic,   
but dont worry Gambit knows when to keep his mouth shut."  
"You had me fooled." she mumbled still concentrating on her art work.  
"So whats dat your drawing?" Gambit asked curiously.  
Rogue inched away from Remy, "An assignment for art, due 5th...drawing scenary."  
"Lemme see si vous plait?" he asked intrigued.  
"no."  
"please!"   
"Dear Lawd will you stop your dang whining?" she asked irratated.  
"Oui."  
"You wont laugh?"  
"Non."  
Rogue hesitated, then threw the open sketch book face down on his lap. She waited as Remy turned it over  
and looked at the drawing. Gambit had expected, the view from the tree she was at, perhaps maybe even   
the blue sky, but the picture was of a night sky over a dock. One would expect the night sky to be as dreary as   
the dock, but the night sky was beautiful. The stars she drew were all individually capativating....   
Rogue misread his scilence, "Ah'm no good at scenery."  
Gambit was amazed, he told her so, "Au conntraire, chere il est tres jolie."   
Rogue still looked skeptical, but she thanked him anyway.   
RRRIIIIIINNNGG   
At the sound of the bell Rogue spoke, "Well ah'm going back inside now that the evil class is over."  
She jogged off, leaving Gambit still leaned back against the tree.  
  
"Evan" Jean ran up to Spyke in the hallway smiling.  
"Yo Jean sup?" he responded.  
"Do you know my friend, Melanie Lorton?"  
"Oh yeah, Isn't she the only sophmore cheerleader on the Varsity cheerleading squad?"  
"That'd be her." Jean said smiling, "Isn't she also the girl I saw you gawking at during last weeks game?"  
"Yeah so whats your point?" Spyke asked a tad embarassed.  
"Well this morning I heard some hot gossip about how she had some sort of crush on you."  
"Seriously?"  
Jean continued, "I think you should ask her to homecomming! I could talk to her if ya wanted"  
"thanks" spyke said trying to regain his cool.  
Scott entered the comversation, "Hey guys whats up?"  
"Jean might hook me up with Mel Lorton." Spyke answered excited.  
"Isn't that the girl you were gawking-"  
"Yeah yeah" spyke answered again still embaressed.  
"So Jean your playing match maker, how bout you set Kurt up with Kitty?" Scott asked.  
"Scott I can only perfom one miracle at a time." she stated smugly heading to class. The guys laughed.  
  
  
- 4th pd. Mr. Flemming's AP literature class -  
  
Rogue and Scott were busy unsucessfully thinking up ways that Kurt could ask Kitty to homecomming w/o  
making them laugh when the bell rang and the announcements came on.  
  
"Just 10 days to go until Bayville's annual Homecomming dance. This is an event you wont want to miss!   
Tickets are onsale during lunch and cost $9.00 a piece. Hurry and buy yours today because you only have  
till the end of the week before there no longer available. This concludes your Wed. announcements."  
  
After 4th-gambit's locker....  
"Hey Remy." Sue greeted him, leaving her locker to walk over to him.  
"Bonjour Sue."   
"So you hear about homecomming, you better be going!"  
"Remy will t'ink about it."  
"Okay, if you go, you owe me a dance."  
"Sure thing chere."  
Gambit was pretty sure Rogue wasn't going to homecomming; he really wanted her to. He grinned he had a plan.  
  
Kitty and Spyke met Jean and Scott at Scott convertible as planned. All four were going to Kurt's away JV boys  
gymnastics meet. When they got there they had a good time watching Kurt show his impressive skills on the rings.  
After the meet they congratulated him on his performance.  
  
"Good job man, you ruled on the rings!" exclaimed Spyke.  
"Yeah Kurt you were like totally awesome." Kitty added.  
Just then Scott gave Kurt a nudge and Jean gave him an ecouraging look.  
Kurt took a deep breathe, "Hey Kitty how vwould you like to go to the as friends?"  
Everyone looked at Kitty for her to answer, "Yeah okay, why not?"  
Kurt sighed, finally he had asked her and she said yes! He was so excited, Scott patted him on the back to praise him.  
  
  
-After school, Danger room-  
  
It was a known fact that Rogue liked to work out alone a lot in the danger room. Gambit stood in the doorway  
watching her. She wasn't in her training uniform, but her work out clothes which consisted of a medrif bearing   
plain green tank top and green sweats, plus her black hand gloves. It was one of Remy's rare oppurtunities to  
see Rogue in a less covering outfit and he enjoyed it. Finally after all his observing, he walked over to where   
she was doing crunches.  
"Hallo chere."  
"Oh hey Gambit"  
"I was wondering chere, if you wanted to play pool with me in the rec. room? Kitty told me you were de best player  
in de mansion. I don't play a lot, but I dont thi'nk dat will matter"  
Gambit had heard right, Rogue couldn't resist a pool challenge, "Alright ah'll beat ya in pool, ah'm warning ya though  
ah have played a lot and ah will beat ya."  
They headed to the rec room where Kitty, Jean, and Kurt were watching t.v...  
"Rack em up swamp rat." Rogue instructed.  
As he racked up the balls Remy spoke, "Chere how bout we make this interesting with a little wager."  
"Ah'm listening.."  
"If Gambit lose you can have me do any chores you want for two weeks, but if Gambit wins you have to give moi a kiss."  
Hearing this the rest of the rooms occupants grew quite intrested and became a small audience for the game.  
"Do you wanna end up in a comma? No deal"  
Kitty interceeded "Hey guys how about if Gambit wins Rogue has to go to homecomming with him!"  
Rogue shook her head, "But..."  
"Come on Roguey, your gonna win anyway, Remy likes to gamble non?" Gambit taunted her.  
"Fine ah break."  
  
The audience of three watched as Rogue broke, sinking the one and nine ball. She then proceeded to sink the  
five ball; making her solids and Remy stripes. However she scratched so it was Remy's turn. Remy sank three  
of his balls in a row before missing! Feeling the pressure Rogue only managed to sink one ball her next turn.  
The game continued likewise with much intensity, Rogue however still remained behind one ball as Remy went  
for the eight ball. Everyone held their breathe as he started to shoot the cue ball.  
  
The ball sank and Remy's grin went from one ear to the other, "I win!"  
Everyone was shocked and Rogue was angry, "Ya suckered me Cajun."  
"Now chere don't be a sore loser, surley going to de dance with Gambit aint dat bad."  
Kurt couldn't help, but comment, "Make sure to take plenty of pictures."  
Rogue just stormed outta the room.  
Gambit yelled as she was leaving, "Gambit'll pick up de tickets tommorow chere!"  
Jean spoke out as she left, "You conned her didn't you."  
Gambit said, "Merci Kitty, Tu est tres bonne."  
Kitty answered, "I was merely a pawn."  
Everyone laughed, homecomming was sure gonna be interesting this year.  
  
  
- Saturday, Bayville Mall -  
  
Gambt purchased the tickects like he said he would and Rogue was being a good sport, and going even  
though she wasn't thrilled. Since all three girls now had dates they were at the mall going dress shopping.  
Despite their obvious differences Rogue and Kitty had gotten to be pretty close friends and Jean was   
practically friends with everyone. The girls went from store to store searching and gossiping.  
"So Jean aren't you totally psyched about going with Scott, hes so cool and together."  
"Yeah it will be fun. What about you Rogue, Gambit's definitley doesn't lack charm and charisma."  
"Well,ah don't know about him, but since ah ahm actually going to this thing you should see the dance   
moves me andKitty were working on."  
"Oh yeah!" Kitty agreed.  
"So from what Scott says you [kitty] and Nightcrawler are going out to a resturant before the dance w/ us,  
the boys will prob. decide where. Evan's going w/ Melanie and her friends thanks to yours truly,  
Rogue I don't know what you and Gambit are doing but will all meet at the dance, your welcome to come w/ us."  
"Ah told the cajun that dinner wasn't included in the bet, so if he did want to go to dinner we had to go with the   
rest of the team." Rogue informed them.  
"Good going." Kitty stated, happy they were all going as a team.  
The girls continued on their shopping trip late into the evening.  
  
  
- 1 week Later: 4hrs. before the Homecomming Dance -  
  
"Rogue the boys said they'd meet us out front in 90 minutes for pictures then onward to dinner. We better start  
getting ready. Jean said if we hurried she'd do our hair."  
  
Rogue smiled, Kitty sure was excited about this. She went to get ready with the other girls and although she'd never   
admit it she felt a little uneasy.  
  
.......90 minutes later  
  
The girls promptly came down the stairs together where the boys were waiting.  
Jean wore a pretty long, spaghetti strap velvet light pink dress, her silky red hair was down past her shoulders and she  
had a beautiful smile on her face.   
Scott moved towards her "Jean you look great."  
"Thanks Scott so do you." Jean replied observing the khaki pants he wore and black button dress shirt.  
  
Kitty wore a pretty pastel purple cotton skirt that just reached her ankles. She had on a silky white blouse on top.  
Her brown hair was french braided with a matching light purple silk ribbon running through it. She also had a   
pretty matching purple hand bag in her right hand.  
Kurt greeted her, "Wow Kitty you look vwonderful. This is gonna be so much fun."  
Kitty giggled and responsed, "awww thats so sweet ya fuzy elf."  
  
Rogue had on a a thin lacy deep purple-almost maroon colored see through dress. It covered her shoulders  
and fell just below her knees. Intricate silver flowers were sewn in the middle of it. Underneath she had on a   
black silk spaghetti stap dress, that hung tight to her curves and just reached the floor. To complete her outfit  
she had on black gloves that covered 3/4 of her arms. Her curled hair was up in an elegant bun.   
Gambit was in awe, but he had enough sense to speak, "Chere, you look...tres magnifique."  
"Thanks." she answered simply.  
Gambit didn't look shabby eitheir, not at all. He had is beautiful hair gelled, neatly hanging down the sides of his face.  
He wore black pants and a white button down shirt with his sleeves rolled. Rogue noted that like Scott he still had on   
sunglasses. He took one of her gloved hands a kissed it gently, "shall we?"  
  
Rogue couldn't help but blush as she and the other Xmen all headed out the mansion doors. Professor Xaiver looked on  
as he students left in their formal wear. He had a large smile on his face and took great pride in watchin his "children"  
embark on this night of fun and importance to teenagers normal and mutant alike. His psyhic abilities told him that he  
could rest easy knowing his Xmen would be alright.   
_________________________________________________________________________  
****Yes, I will write about what actually happens at the dance, but thats it for now.  
PLEASE READ/ RESPOND! I welcome the FEED BACK! Thanks. 


	6. Love at the Dance

12:10 AM 2/10/01  
story by~ the rogue  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Xmen, Don't own Xmen Evolution, No profit being made from this story.  
"Leave me Breathless" is a song from the fabulous Corr's cd In Blue and "On the Side of Angles" is a  
song by LeAnne Rimes.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Well heres the musy romance at the dance (awww). Its all for the Vday, next part will continue the story's other  
plots, but this concentrates on thr romance aspects. I included two songs, for the song info look at the disclaimer  
also please note that I only include exerpts from each song, not the whole thing. The more response I get the  
more inspired I get so keep with the reviews, thanks. Im gonna be post the final for Just Another Day soon and   
thats pretty much everything going on now so plz READ + Respond ! Enjoy!!  
~ the ROGUE   
_____________________________________________________________________   
  
XMEN EVOLUTION pt. 5 - Love at the Dance  
  
The dance had started just less than an hour ago when the Xvan pulled into Bayville Highschool. The Xmen  
had been running a bit late since the resturant they attended was quite slow in preparing their food. Otherwise  
dinner had gone smoothly, but wasn't that exciting. The conversation was light and Rogue had barley said a  
word. Now the Xmen all started walking to the gym where the dance was already under way. All the pretty  
decorations made the gym look quite inviting. The Xmen walked towards the dancing area, a song had just   
started up.  
  
{Go on, go on, leave me breathless...Come on}  
Kitty and Rogue immediatly looked at each other, both equally psyched. This was one of their favorite songs, it   
was the song they had danced to so many times and they were eager to again.  
"Lets dance!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
{The daylight's fading slowly, but time with you is standing still.}   
{I'm waiting for you only, the slightest touch and I feel weak. }   
{I cannot lie From you I cannot hide And I'm losing the will to try}  
Gambit was surprised, but pleased to see that Rogue now showed more energy then she had all night. She was really  
into the dance and looked so elegant with her hair up in. She had drawn the attention of many nearby dancers.  
  
{ Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny This lovin' feeling}  
{ Make me long for your kiss Come on}  
Halfway through the song Rogue realized that a lot of people were looking at her, she began to get nervous.  
Gambit noticed the sudden change in her mood, he danced over to her,  
"Chere you okay?"  
"Why is everyone starin at me?"   
Kitty then entered the conversation, "Rogue! Guess what, I was like talking with some of the girls over there and   
they asked me who you were, and they couldn't believe that you are you."  
It was true Rogue was barley matching her school apperance. Her bun covered parts of her white stripe, and she looked   
so stunning. At first glance no one would guess that it was Rogue.  
  
{Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless Go on, go on!}  
That marked the end of the song and Rogue hurried off the dance floor, closely followed by Gambit.  
"Chere you alright?"  
"Ahm fine, ah just need some punch."  
Gambit grabbed her arm to stop her in front of a buffet table, "Whoa slow down chere, the punch isn't gonna   
go away any time soon. I didn't know you liked that kinda music."  
She made a face at him, "Well ah am a country gal."  
Gambit laughed, "Okay, well how bout Gambit goes to the rest room while you get your punch and will meet back here?"  
"Okay" Rogue agreed.   
  
....the boys restroom....  
Gambit was about to enter the boys room when he couldn't help, but over hear a conversation between some guys.  
"Did you see the girl, that new guy Remy is with, shes hot!"  
"Man, I didn't get a chance to see her, but I heard about her, who is she?"  
"I dunno, but dude who cares she's like a super modle or something."  
Gambit smiled to himself as he entered the restroom.  
  
....in line for punch....  
As Rogue got her punch she overheard the two girls behind her talking.  
"Theres that girl who came with Remy Lebeau."  
"Who is she? I don't think she goes to our school."  
Rogue quickly left the punch line with an upset look on her face.  
  
"Hey chere, sorry I kept you waiting-are you sure your okay?"  
Rogue was about to answer when Spyke and his sweet date Melanie approached them.  
"Hey guys whats up?" Spyke greeted.  
"Hey Evan, we were just takin a dancin break."  
"This is my date Mel, Mel this is Gambit (gambit kissed her hand and grinned) and this is Rogue.  
"Pleasure ta meet ya Mel, ya did a great job in selecting a date." Rogue shook her hand.  
Melanie smiled, "Evan's great."  
Spyke blushed, "Well were gonna go hit the dance floor, cya guys later." they left Gambit and Rogue and  
proceeded to the dance floor.   
Gambit turned to Rogue, "So did you do a good job selecting a date chere?"  
"Ah didn't do any selectin remember?"  
Gambit was about to snap a witty comeback when all of a sudden he heard...  
"Remy! Remy you came!!"  
Sue came up to them in a flower print dress, "Remy your here!" "How can you see w/ those shades on?"  
"Bonjour Sue." Remy greeted not nearly excited as her, "This is my date Rogue."  
Sue shook Rogue's hand enthusiasticly, "Hi Im Sue, I love your dress."  
Rogue smiled, "Thanks"  
Sue continued, "What school do you go to?"  
Rogue began, "Actually ah-"  
Sue interrupted, "Remy don't you owe me a dance? Rogue would you mind if I stole him away for just a couple songs?"  
Rogue smiled again, "No not at all, ah never got any of that punch." Gambit looked at her in disbelief.  
  
After finally being convinced by Rogue and Sue Gambit took Sue's arm and lead her to the dance floor. Rogue   
watched with hidden jealousy as Sue and Gambit got down on the dance floor. Gambit was a really good dancer.  
At the same time however, Rogue was happy to have gotten rid of Gambit for awhile. She had grown tired of   
constantly hidding her uneasiness about being at another school dance. She had not for one second forgotten   
what happen at the last dance she attended. She looked up to see if Gambit and Sue were done dancing when  
she saw three boys approaching her. Two she didn't recongnize, one she did-Pietro.  
  
Gambit was tired of dancing with Sue, they had be going on three songs now. He looked up to see what Rogue   
was doing, but she had moved from her original spot. He continued dancing while his eyes secretly searched for  
Rogue, he spotted her. She was with three other boys who seemed to be complimenting her. He looked closer   
to realize one of the boys was Quicksilver and that he was trying to get her to take off her gloves. He couldn't  
fully tell what was going on so he tried to dance in their direction with Sue. Suddenly he saw Rogue turn away  
from the boys and quickly exited through the gym doors.  
  
"Pardon moi chere, but Gambit must excuse himself." Gambit too made his way to the gym exits.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurt and Kitty were having a great time. Once Kitty grew to accept Kurt's goofy dance moves she  
was having a blast.  
As for Scott and Jean, well once Jean said hi to all her friends (which took atleast an hour) Scott and her were   
having a good time on the dance floor.  
  
  
-Outside -  
  
Gambit yelled, "Rogue! Rogue! Chere where are you, Gambit saw you come out here."   
  
Then he heard a rustle in one large trees in front of the school, Gambit looked up. He saw her back facing him as she sat  
on a branch of a tall oak tree.  
  
"Chere come down here and talk to Gambit." He yelled.  
  
Rogue turned around a little startled, "Not now Remy." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Den Gambit will come up there." Gambit spoke as he began to climb the tree. Even though he had great balance it was   
still a difficult task. Remy was lucky not to fall.  
  
"Stupid Cajun, your gonna wind up breakin your neck." Rogue declared as Gambit situated himself next to her.  
  
"For you chere I would risk anything."  
  
"Ah don't get you."  
  
"Whats ta get?" Remy asked.  
  
"Why don't ya just go back in there and dance with Sue or another girl it would be---  
  
"shhhhh" Remy scilenced her by gently bringing her own gloved hand to her mouth. "mebbe Gambit don't want to dance   
with another girl, mebbe Gambit want to dance with you."  
  
"Why?" Rogue blurted out confused.  
  
Remy looked at her. ~shes beautiful he thought~ Gambit was searching for words as he tried to explain,  
"Chere when your not hidin behind some mask, like at school......uh powers are no powers your the most beautiful person  
inside and out and...dis be hard for even Remy ta say, but I never felt this way for another girl....he stopped to see her  
staring at him, her emerald eyes wide open.  
  
Rogue was so taken back, was he serious? She couldn't tell because his sunglasses were covering his eyes. Right  
now she wanted to see his eyes so badly. She slowly caressed the side of his face with her gloved fingers. She  
brushed away his aburn hair, then finally lifted his sunglasses off his face. Remy was sure his eyes would scare her  
away so he shut them tightly, but he had to see what he though so slowly he opened them.  
  
Red eyes meet Green for the first time.  
  
All eitheir of them could do was stare, the tension had them lost for words.   
Finally Rogue spoke, "Your eyes...there beautiful."  
Gambit felt his heart beat quicken, not only did she seem to not mind his demonish eyes, she liked them.  
Rogue continued, "You don't need these with me" and she dropped his sunglasses.  
"Rogue, what I've been tryin to say is I love you."  
Rogue put her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. She was about to put down her hand when Gambit took hold  
of it and kissed it. Rogue felt like she was going to melt.  
Gambit continued caressing her hand, "Chere, I know somethings been wong the whole night and I saw Quicksilver talkin   
to you..."  
Rogue pulled her hand away and began, "The reason ah really didn't want to come here is that the last dance ah went to was  
the worst experience of mah life." Her face grew pale. "It was at that dance ah touched a boy named Cody and found out what  
a freak ah ahm. And all those boys did was bring out the pain ah've been tryin so hard not to show." she began to cry.  
"Chere, Remys sorry...I didn't know..."  
He held her in his arms, "No Remy its not your fault, you've made this evening a lot better than the one from mah past."  
Gambit was into the scilenece of the moment when he heard music coming from the gym.  
  
{I've never been so certain, I've never been so sure.}  
{We're on the side of angels, if we believe, this love is pure.}  
{There comes a time in every life, we find the heart, we're waiting for.}  
  
He looked at Rogue with a spark in his eye, "Chere will you fly us down."  
Rogue held Gambit in a warm embrace still as she flew to the ground. She was about to let go when he held on to her tightly.  
She could feel his breathe tickle her ear as he whispered, "Rogue may I have dis dance?"  
Rogue rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed together with the music, just the two of them under that oak tree.   
For Rogue life had never been so perfect.  
  
{Every time you touch me, don't you feel it too?}  
{The dance of heaven's guiding eyes, you to me, me to you.}  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
*****Thats the rest of the homecomming saga. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK!  
What did you think???? Happy Valentines Day.   
  
  
  



	7. Magnificent Struggles

2:11 PM 2/12/01  
story by~ the rogue  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Xmen, Don't own Xmen Evolution, No profit being made from this story.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Finally! Here it is- another chapter of my evolution based fic. Sorry for all of those who were waitin...  
I had some other works going on, the show on WB has been getting even worse, and life's been busy.  
But I did finally get the next ch. posted and I hope you like the results. The next part of "MG Madness  
will be soon posted, I hope you guys check it out. Thanks to those who reviewed "Have Faith In Me"  
I love the feedback! (hint hint) Enjoy & Review!  
  
~ the ROGUE   
_____________________________________________________________________   
  
XMEN EVOLUTION - Struggles  
  
"Beep Beep"  
  
Gambit woke up to the ever so annoying sound of his alarm clock. Dammit it was Monday already! It had been   
quite a weekend with Saturday's dance and all. The first person Gambit had thought about when he woke up was Rogue.  
After the dance they had meet up on the roof, where they talked for atleast an hour. Not about anything too personal,  
just about whatever was on their mind. Gambit smiled at the memory. As he brushed his teeth he thought of another one:  
yesterday morning he had surprised Rogue by being by her bedside with a boquet of flowers when she woke up and they  
had gone out to breakfast together...  
  
"Hey Gambit" Kurt greeted as he grabbed a toothbrush at the sink next to his.   
"Bonjour Kurt, comment allez-vous?"  
"I'm tired, Mondays bite the big one man...oh I forgot to ask Rogue if she still wanted to port today."  
"Roguies already awake?" Gambit asked.  
"I know what you mean, ha she never vwakes up on time."   
"Ain't dat de truth? Well Gambits gonna take care of Rogue's ride today, I'll cya later Kurt."  
"Cya"  
  
Gambit grabbed his trench coat and went downstairs. He saw Rogue searching for her book bag and quietly snuck up  
behindher. He put his hands in front of her eyes, careful not ot touch her, but still taking her by surprise.  
"Guess who?"  
"Well lemme see, hmm....Brad Pitt?"  
"Close chere."  
"You wish swamp rat." she stated turning around. Gambit looked into her green eyes grinning. Despite her uninviting  
outfit and combat boots she was still beautiful.   
"Ah wish I could continue this little escapade, but ah gotta find my bookbag 'fore Kurt leaves."  
"Non, your wish is my command."  
"Huh?" Rogue asked confused.  
"Gambit tell Kurt dat you go with Gambit Aujourd'hui."  
"Oh you did, did you...well what if Rogue don't wanna go to school with Gambit?"  
"Aww chere, don't make me beg."  
"Okay, Ah wouldn't want to see ya beggin...how bout we walk through the woods then?"  
"Walk? Dat would take awhile. Why not take my bike?"  
"You've never heard of a romantic stroll in the woods cajun?"  
"Well in dat case chere we walk ."  
Rogue just laughed and continued looking for her bookbag.  
  
  
Rogue and Gambit walked to school and were actually not late.  
Rogue stopped walking short of the school doors, "Well thanks for the walk." she started to walk away from Gambit, but he  
grabbed her arm, "Hey whats the big idea Remy?"  
"This cajun will not let you get away dat easy chere, now lets go to class. We have the same first period remember?"  
Rogue just rolled her eyes, "Ah gotta find Scott before the bell to see if we had any english homework."  
He took her hand, "Remy don't mind comin along."  
Rogue sighed and walked through the door, he'd open for her. Once inside Gambit immediatley held her hand again while they walked.  
Rogue sighed, this was gonna be interesting.   
As they walked down the hall together, Rogue noticed all the mixed reactions of surprise, astonishment, shock, etc. from the students that  
saw them together. Although this made Rogue feel uncomfortable, she showed no expression. Gambit on the otherhand, seemed quite   
comfortable and kept on his signature grin.   
  
  
- 1st period, Mr. Martino's Algebra 2 class -  
  
Gambit walked Rogue to her seat, Rogue slumped down in her chair trying not to look at the other students staring at them.  
  
Mr Martino began class, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, take your seats. For the first half of the period were gonna take notes  
on the theorems and ideas of Rene Descartes and the second half will be spent as a free work session, in which you will work  
on the review packect or the data table assignment. Any questions?"  
  
Gambit (who sat directly behind Rogue) gently tapped Rogue on the shoulder. "Chere?"  
Rogue didn't even turn around, "Not now Remy, ah'm tryin to take notes."  
Hearing her tone of voice Gambit retreated to his own note taking.  
As soon as Mr. Martino announced free work time, Rogue put on her headphones. She didn't know why, but she felt awkward   
talking to Remy at school.  
Seeing that Rogue had her headphones on, Remy conversed with the two girls around him.  
"So Remy whats up with you and that Rogue girl, I heard a rumor that you two were together this morning."  
"Oui chere, dats true."  
RRIIIIIINNNNNNG  
  
Gambit stopped talking to catch up with Rogue, who was already out the door. He met her at her locker.  
"Chere, whats with you in math class today?"  
"Remy what are ya talkin about?" Rogue demanded.  
Seeing that they were drawing onlookers Gambit lowered his voice, "Never mind chere, so you want ta meet for lunch?"  
Rogue simply shut her locker and walked off, giving mean glares to her small audience.  
Gambit wasn't finished he cornered Rogue in a small empty hallway.  
"What is the matter with you cajun?"  
"Non chere not whats de matter with moi, You be the one puttin on de mask again, blockin Gambit out!"  
"Just cause I don't like gettin stared at or gossiped about 24/7..ugh.... this, were not gonna work at school."  
"Gambit knows how you feel chere, I have a reputation too, but-"  
Rogue cut him off, "Thats exactly what I'm talkin about, at school were in two different worlds."  
"Chere, Gambit would give up his rep. for you. Screw dem, I don't care what cey think anyway, I wanna be with you at the  
mansion AND at school. Why don't you stop shuttin people out here, and give em a chance...dis isn't the real you."  
"How do ya know who the real me is?" Rogue asked.  
"Why don't you show me?" Gambit answered with a question of his own.  
Rogue responded by smiling at him, "Ah don't know what ta do with ya Remy Lebeau."  
"How bout I make ya a list?" He smiled back at her warmly, "Lunch den?"  
Rogue nodded and headed to class upon hearing the bell, leaving behind a pleased Gambit.  
  
  
Spyke headed down the hall with Kurt. They had been talking about movies when they bumped right  
into Melanie.  
"Oh Mel I'm so sorry!" Spyke blushed.  
"Its okay." There was an uncomfortable scilence.  
"Well I gotta go!" Melanie smiled, walking away.  
Kurt whispered to Spyke, "Come on man ask de ferline."  
"Oh that means a lot coming from you, mr. it took me forever to ask Kitty to-"  
Kurt shoved Spyke in the ribbs playfully to make him quiet.  
Something (courage?) came over Spyke and he jetted down the hallway after Melanie.  
Melanie looked at him confused.  
"Hey Mel ya wanna go to the movies this weekend?" he said trying not to pant.  
"I'd love to." she replied sweetly.  
"Cool, I'll call you later." Spyke said in a smooth voice.  
Melainie walked away happily and Spyke felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Kurt.  
"You learn how to port or something?" kurt joked.  
"I asked her and she said yes man!"  
Kurt patted him on the back as a form of congrats and they walked off to lunch.  
  
  
Now that the X-men had found out Mystique was in diguise as the school principal, they had tried to avoid her as  
much as possible. Kitty cautiously phased out of a locker she had hid in when she saw Principal Darkholme  
coming down the hall. In truth she was scared that one of the X-men's biggest enimies was at her school   
everyday. Plus the tensions between the brotherhood and Xmen were being intensified and she didn't want  
a public showdown at school. Still a little worried she scurried to lunch, to meet up with her friends.  
  
  
Jean came to lunch even later than Kittty. She ran into the cafeteria spotting the team at the usaual table. Her  
unusual distress turned to a laugh when she saw Spyke using his fork and spoon as drumsticks and then at Scott's   
obvious dissaproval. Then she noted that Kurt was once again going to extreme ends, trying to make Kitty smile with  
his unusual facial expressions. Jean also saw with delight that Gambit AND Rogue were there and sitting together,  
both grinning. Jean was pleased that Gambit had gotten through to Rogue...broken her shell so to speak. Jean  
took one last look at the scene..her family. Her smile quickly turned to a frown when she realized the news she would   
have to be sharing with them.  
  
"Jean?" Scott asked, looking at her urgent expression as she sat down.  
"Jean whats up?" Spyke asked.  
"My powers..I overheard by accident..read his mind..trouble." Jean didn't quite know how to explain.  
"Jean slow down and tell us what happened." Scott directed, concerned.  
"I was in journalism, listening to one of Mr. Rulphord's boring editing lectures. Lance, ya know Avalanche was   
really happy about something-his thoughts were practically radiating across the room. And ya know it's like when  
ya don't mean to but ya can't help, but hear something. I couldn't help but read his mind, I didn't even mean to  
do it. His thoughts just..."  
"What did you find out?" Kitty asked.  
"Somethin has happened between Sabertoothe and Wolverine.   
"But Logan didn't even come home this-" Rogue's voice trailed as the realization struck. Gambit put his arm around her.  
"I contacted the professor and he said that he can't get a reading from him, but umm he wants us to come home now,  
I sensed he's discovered something he wants to tell us."  
"Geez sounds important." Kurt commented.  
"We should go right away." Scott said, standing up.   
  
  
MEANWHILE-  
  
"You set me up bub, sneaky ambushes are kinda wimpy doncha think?" Wolverine growled from the corner   
of Sabertoothe's hideout where he was tied up.  
  
"You should consider yourself lucky...if it weren't for my orders I would've killed you...not that I wont kill you   
eventually." Sabertoothe answered.  
  
"Orders?" Wolverine retorted. "I knew you were scum, but I didn't know you were somebody's scum...it's  
nice of you to gift wrap me for your master, but ya forgot the pretty pink bow"  
+  
Sabertoothe charged him, "I Have NO MASTER!" Sabertoothe lifted the helpless Wolverine up ready to end  
the long feud. However, Wolverine had been sucessfully able to untie himself while they were talking and   
unleashed his claws, taking Sabertoothe by surprise. He was able to knock sabertoothe to the ground and now  
stood over him with his claws out ready to kill.  
  
"Looks like your master's gonna be dissapointed." Wolverine snickered.   
  
Just then an unknown force sent Wolverine flying against the wall. Wolverine could feel his claws being bent, but  
how? The opposite wall crumbled to reveal a regal looking man surrounded by a energy bubble of some sort. He  
wore some type of helmet and a cape.   
  
The man spoke, "I will not be dissapointed!" He then looked at Sabertoothe, "When hired help can't do something  
right why not do it yourself?"  
  
"Wanna tango bucket head?" Wolverine asked despite his position.  
  
The pain then seemed to intensify. "My name is-  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Magneto." The professor stated answering Kitty's question. He had just finished telling his students about his   
old friend turned enemy. "He is I believe very dangerous."  
  
"So hes in the area now?" Jean asked.  
  
"Does he have Wolverine?" Kurt also questioned.  
  
The professor sighed, "I have sensed his prescense on seperate ocassions, but never as strong as I have today  
while mentally searching for Logan. I also believe that he might be in some association with Mystique and   
Sabertoothe. I am afraid that very soon my students we may be facing our toughest challenge yet."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
*****To be continued.... PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK!  
What did you think????   
  
  
  



	8. Big Challenges

  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Xmen, Don't own Xmen Evolution, No profit being made from this story.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you guys enjoy this one and thanks for all the reviews!   
  
~ the ROGUE   
_____________________________________________________________________   
  
XMEN EVOLUTION - Big Challenges  
  
All the Xmen were still assembled in the study, all of them silent. Jean was deep in thought the nights  
conversation with the professor still fresh in her mind. She looked around the room where sat her closest   
friends. She worried for Logan as well as the other Xmen. She could feel the risk of being an Xman was  
about to intensify and that the battles they were fighting were becoming difficult. To suceed the Xmen  
would have to mature accordingly, but Jean wasn't sure if she or the others were ready. It deeply concerned her.  
  
Finally Storm was first to speak, "Professor what should our first move be."  
  
"Nothing, I know Magneto he does not act without purpose. Wolverine is part of his plan and as soon as we  
are to be he will contact us."  
  
"What does he want?" Scott asked.  
  
"I do not know exactly, but we must be ready."  
  
The usually quiet Rogue spoke up, "Uh professor isnt there a way ya can use cerebro ta track Magneto or  
even mah mo- Mystique."  
  
"I wish there were, but Mystique's shapeshifting make her near impossible to find and somehow Magneto  
has found ways to deflect cerebro."  
  
"Like how would he be able to do that?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Cause he helped me build it." Line stolen from movie!  
  
"Xmen it is my decision to allow you to stay home from school due to the current situation. However understand  
that you will be required to make up missed assignments. Soon my students we will be facing a great challenge  
where are abilities will be tested." Xaiver paused, it was hard for him to accept the level of danger his Xmen  
may be faced with on account of his old friend. He took a heavy breath "As for now there is nothing we can really  
do, I will continue to try with cerebro though I fear it will do little good-"  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I know Magneto, he will not wait long to reveal his intentions. Now it is getting late and I would prefer for you all  
to get some rest soon, you may need it. I will increase the security and Storm will be keeping constant watch."  
  
  
*Later that Night*  
  
Jean was in the war room on one of the computers trying to find more information on Magneto when Cyclops   
walked in.  
  
"Jean what are you doing up?"  
  
"Hey Scott. I couldnt sleep."  
  
"Ya know the Proffesor wants us to get some rest, who knows what we could be facing. You should get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah I know. So what are you doing up?" Jean giggled.  
  
"Couldnt sleep either. Jean can ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Do you think the teams ready for any of this."  
  
"Scott I sense your concern but dont blame yourself theres nothing more you as the team leader could of done to   
prepare them."  
  
"I dont know about that Jean."  
  
"Well I do and I think your a great leader and a great friend."  
  
"Thanks" Scott said trying not to blush. He looked at the monitor displaying a picture of Magneto. "Jean do  
you sense were ready to handle this all."  
  
"Scott I dont know if Im ready to handle this all."  
  
Scott took her hand, "As long as were together we can get through anything. Jean smiled and Scott returned   
it ten fold. Thoughts raced across his mind, holding Jeans hand feels so right maybe were meant to be more  
than-  
  
His thoughts were cut off by the feeling of Jeans lips kissing his own. Their kiss was short but very sweet.   
Afterwards Scott took her in his arms and simply held her, living in the moment. For now all of his worries   
were miles away.  
  
___________  
  
Wolverine was pissed. Here he was surrounded by an impossible to get out of magnetic field having to listen  
to Sabertoothes new boss blabber on and on. As soon as he got out of here he was gonna shut that guy up  
for good, then it would be Creeds turn. There was another person in the room too, who had remained silent.  
A man in a security gaurd outfit. They smelt fimilar but Wolverine still had a splitting headache and this Magneto  
was the cause of it.  
  
"Wolverine from what Sabertoothe here tells me you know very little of your past. I brought you here thinking   
we could make an exchange. Join me and Ill gurantee you information on your past."  
  
"How do you know bout my past?"  
  
"I dont but you see i am certain I could find out. Sabertoothe and Mystique are only two of my many connections."  
  
On cue the security guard turned into Mystique, Wolverine growled.  
  
"So Mr. Logan what do you say?"  
  
"Forget it bub." Came Wolverines reply along with a wad of spit in Magneto's direction.   
  
"Fool. Such disrespect, not only towards me but to all mutant kind. I fight to bring our race, the superior race  
into power. Everyday mutants are being treated like freaks, parasites...the human race has tried to cloud the   
minds of all mutants by labeling them as outcasts when really we are the better race. The humans must be   
destroyed so we can reign as we rightfully should. I am tired of seeing my brothers have to hide because of  
human scum. It is time to end the suffering!"  
  
Wolverine glared at him, "And to you killing a bunch of innocent people seems like the solution."  
  
Magneto laughed, "I see how Charles has warped your mind with his childish dreams of peace. He has yet  
to understand that they are just that: dreams. Well he can sit by and dream while I take action, but he best not  
get in my way."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Nothing now, you are just a message to Charles that I have arrived, unless you change your mind..."  
  
___________  
  
Orroro Monroe, aka: Storm was on full alert, watching the monitors that allowed her different views of the   
mansions perimeter. She also periodically checked the transmissions monitor, the proffesor believed that   
was how Magneto would contact them. The poor professor he was trying everything imaginable with cerebro.  
Storm tried to focus her entire mind on her duties and not on her fears and concerns.  
  
"Remy are you going to give me a proper gretting are just watch me from the shadows all night?"  
  
Remy Lebeau stepped out of the shadows where he had been observing Storm and the monitors. "Bien Stormy."  
"You have not lost your touch."  
  
"Do not call me that ridiculous name." Her tone lightened "Is there something I can help you with my friend."  
  
"Non Remy just watchin and waitin like you."  
  
Scilence   
  
"You be really worried aint ya?"  
  
"Well Im quite concerened, the Xmen are like family to me."  
  
"Oui Remy understands."  
  
"And how about you Remy, what do you feel? Do you like the Xmen, I thought theyd be good for you."  
  
"Sides you Im not ready to call any of the Xmen close ta family, but dey fight for a good cause. But ya  
know Remy not sure bout stayin after dis mess,Dunno how ya do it, I miss de theivin"  
  
"Remy Lebeau, you would leave me?! And what about Rogue?"   
  
At the mention of Rogue Gambit felt light headed.  
  
"How do you feel about Rogue, One you can never touch."  
  
"Dunno but I like being with her. Touch or non."  
  
"I think you two are very good for eachother and when your together I see you two more happy than I   
have ever seen either of you."  
  
"Geez Stormy what are you my friend or my shrink?"  
  
Storm laughed, "Do not call me that."  
  
___________  
  
None them able to sleep, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue were gathered in the rec room. Spyke had gone to check  
on his aunt. (storm) Kitty was engrossed in the news but neither Kurt or Rogue could focus on it much.   
Rogue thought about when she found out Kurt was her brother, strange how they had in a way shared the  
same past.   
  
Kurt must of been thinking along the same lines, "Rogue?"  
  
"Yeah Kurt?"  
  
"You think that Mystique is involved in this?"  
  
"I know she is."  
  
"In that case I think were in more trouble-"  
  
"You guys!" Kitty suddenly sheirked.  
  
Kurt and Rogue both faced her. "Like check out the news!" All three brought there attention to the news.  
  
"This is Trish Tilby Im live on the scene where just moments ago city hall was destroyed by one identified  
mutant with a message. Here I have with me witness and government official Bob Newbay. Sir could you  
tell us what you saw or heard?"  
  
"The mutant freak began bending the pillars of the building without using his hands and there metal pillars for  
christ sake. He said the suffurage must end. In my opinion we need to stop these mutants from terroizing   
government property before someone gets hurt!"  
  
*Xmen report to the war room*  
  
Upon Xaivers call all the Xmen hurried to meet in the war room all in full uniform. Gambit was last to enter, but   
found a place next to Rogue and held her hand. She smiled at him and he almost melted. There attention was  
then brought back to the issue at hand.  
  
"Professor did you see the news?!" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yes Kitty, while Eric was out destroying city hall Ii was able to contact Logan and discovered his where abouts.  
Magneto has not yet contacted use and believes we do not know his whereabouts we must rescue Logan while   
we still have the element of surprise. This is a very dangerous mission where we must work as a team. Storm,   
Scott ,Jean, Rogue,and Kurt will come in the blackbird with me to break into his hideout, it may require lots  
of skill and luck. "  
  
"Way cool" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
Storm interrupted, "Professor I think it is wise that we take Remy. While he is not as experienced in working  
in a team he is the youngest master theif in the world and has had much training in this area."  
  
The professor looked over at Remy who was grinning cockily. "Alright."  
  
The professor was lecturing about the dangers of the mission. Rogue wasnt listening she had let go of Gambits   
hand and crossed her arms over her chest. She didnt want to look at him, how could her hide that from her.  
  
Gambit noticed Rogues reaction. He had gone form happy to be going to oh shit Rogues pissed in a matter  
of seconds. He would have to work things out with her on the blackbird.  
  
"Professor what about me and Kit?" Evan asked.  
  
"Spyke I need you and Kitty to stay here. Not because I dont think you two cant handle it, but it is vital that we  
do not leave the mansion defenseless. You are to contact me if anything happens, I'll leave a COM link open"  
  
"But professor-" Kitty begun.  
  
"Do as your told, there is no time to waist. Now to the blackbrid."  
  
___________  
  
Once on the blackbird Gambit tried to explain things to Rogue, but she wouldnt listen. Now he had to listen   
to the plan the professor was going over.  
  
"Now their is an air shaft here on the side of the 4th story of the building." The professor pointed to the digital  
diagram. "First we will have to delatch the lock on the shafts door."  
  
"No problem" Gambit replied relaxed.  
  
"Storm and Gambit you two will go. Once inside the shaft you will have to go through a series of tunnels." The path  
they needed to take lit up on the diagram. "Look out for traps, Im sure Eric has it guarded by top security programs.  
Once you get here you will see the security display on the wall, you will have to break the code to get the door to  
the main security open. As you notice their is a big gap between the tunnel and the security room. Storm will  
fly over it to the room and destroy the computers. Meanwhile the rest of us will prepare to go through a side  
door close to Logan's prison. You will meet us there "  
  
"Professor." Storm spoke up. "There are a couple problems. First I am unsure if I will be able to carry Remy steadily  
enough to the 4th floor and secondly looking at the diagram it appears Remy will be a tight fit through some areas  
of the tunnel, it would be better if you sent Rogue in there. She will be able to fit and can lift Remy."  
  
"Yeah but mah powers cant really destroy the circutry."  
  
"Unlike me, you are able to carry Gambit over the gap where he can use his kenetic powers to blast the computers."  
  
"Rogue will you be able to do this?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Jean or I will be in telepathic contact with you the first time in case anything goes wrong. You have to be as quiet   
as possible there not expecting us."  
___________   
  
Rogue flew with Gambit in her arms to the venelation shafts entrance. She held him there waiting for him to disarm   
the electronic lock.  
  
"Surley chere you do not wish for us to remain on bad terms, we must work togther." he grinned at her charmingly.  
  
"Just pick the damn lock."  
  
In a matter of seconds he was able to open the door. Rogue set him down gently and crawled in herself behind him.  
Gambit stopped right in front of her, "Ladies first chere."  
  
Not wanting to put up with anymore of his crap she went along with his game and crawled over him, to be in front,   
then without a word kept going. As they crawled on the tunnle got narrower and narrower and they were forced  
very close together. Not that Remy minded.  
  
"Swamp rat if yah touch mah butt one more time, Ill knock you to the first floor."  
  
"Pardon moi chere but de tunnel is very intimate...spacewise."  
  
They kept going in scilence. Suddenly Remy pulled her back close to him.  
  
"Ah meant what ah said SWAMP-"  
  
Remy put his gloved hand over her mouth "shhh. Dere be motion sensors on de side walls."  
  
"How do we get past em?"  
  
"With style chere, always with style." Remy pulled out a small object from his unoform. It extended into a long   
but very thin metal rod in much the same fashion as his boa staff did. Skillfully he disarmed the sensor from a   
distance. "Impressive non?"  
  
"Now how we gonna get past the infared lasers?" Rogue pointed to the beams ahead of them.  
To Rogue it seemed impossible the tunnel was so small and narrow they wouldnt be able to  
jump or fly over them and crawling under them seemed near impossible. Certain beams would appear  
and dissapear about every five seconds hardly enough time to-  
  
Gambit had already figured out the pattern and crawled through to the other side where he was disarming  
them. "Go ahead Mon cherie."  
  
Rogue crawled through to where Gambit sat grinning, "Now what about a thank you kiss."  
  
"Duck cajun." a swinging blade almost got his head.   
  
"What is dis the temple of doom?"  
  
*Gambit, Rogue how are you holding up?* The professor asked them telepathically.  
  
"We be fine professor dough deres enough traps in here. Dont worry dough Roguey and I make a good  
team will shutdown de security."  
  
"You watch for traps behind us and to the sides all watch out ahead."  
  
"As you wish chere."  
  
They continued along for sometime till suddenly the tunnel ended.  
  
"Remy theres the gap across to the other room, but look. At the bottom of the long drop was a machine that   
resembled a vaccum. Gambit threw a card into the gap and it was immediatley sucked in by the vaccum.  
  
"Remy ah dont think ah can fight the vaccums pull AND carry you across.  
  
Through the com link Rogue explained the situation to the others. However Remy remained calm.  
  
"Ah can make it alone but ah dont think ah have the knowledge or right powers ta disable the security."  
  
"Is there any way?" Scott asked the professor.  
  
"Gambit know a way. I can loan Rogue mine."  
  
It took Rogue a moment to process what he was saying, "No Remy ah dont wanna hurt ya."  
  
"Gambit thats ridiculous." Scott replied.  
  
The professor chimed in. "Actually it could work. I can have kurt teleport Gambit to saftey after Rogue  
absorbs him and Rogue would be able to shut down the security alone. That is if you dont mind Rogue."  
  
"Ah dont want ta hurt him."  
  
"Remy be fine chere." He spoke into the com link Ill turn on my mini camera ta give Kurt a visual of where we are."  
___________   
  
The plan was set and now it was time for Rogue to absorb Gambit.   
  
"Chere before we do dis Remy just wanna say hes sorry for not tellin ya bout de theivin. De truth is I did   
grow up on de streets, but bout when I was nine Jean Luc de leader of the Neew Orleans theives guild   
adopted me and taught me all dere is bout theivery. Im sorry for-"  
  
She put her gloved hand over his lips, "I forgive ya swamp rat."  
  
He smiled, "Ya ready den chere?"  
  
"You sure ya wanna do this."  
  
"Oui Remy is sure." he grinned.  
  
Rogue hesitantly took off one of her gloves.  
  
"Chere wait if were gonna do dis I wanna do dis right."  
  
Rogue looked at him confused, then understood what he meant. She nodded her consent and slowly his lips  
touched her own. At first the kiss was the most wonderful sensation, his lips were so soft. And then the   
absorbtion came and Remy fell to the floor. Rogue gently leaned him againt the wall and set off to complete  
her assigned task.  
___________   
  
  
Meanwhile, Kurt had come and collected the unconcious Remy. The rest of the Xmen sat in the hidden blacbird  
and waited for Rogues signal, "This is Rogue, security is shut down."  
  
Storm answered, "Good, we will be moving in, you know where to meet us."  
  
Storm, Nightcrawler, Jean, and Cyclops entered the lower ground quietly making there way to where Logan was  
held. They entered the room cautiously  
  
"Logan!" Jean exclaimed seeing him improsined by magnetic bars.  
  
"Im on it." Kurt declared. He teleported into the cage and out with Logan.  
  
"Thanks kid."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Now I got a bone to pick with Creed."  
  
"Not today Logan the professor wants this to be purley a rescue misson." Storm instructed.  
  
Logan growled and the group made there way down a long hallway.  
  
"Guys over here." Rogues head appeared out of a random doorway.  
  
Jean, Cyclops, and Kurt ran over to her.  
  
*sniff sniff*  
  
"Logan whats wrong?" Storm asked.  
  
"That aint Rogue"  
  
"Mystique." Storm declared.  
  
"So much for purley a rescue misson."  
  
Storm and Logan ran to help the others, unfortunatley they had run right into a trap.   
___________   
  
Cyclops thought about the teams current situation. Good news: they had rescued Logan Bad news: they had  
walked into a trap. Good news: Kurt had managed to teleport out of the room un noticed. Bad news: they were  
surrounded by some sort of force field that blocked their powers Good news: Rogue and the prof also out there  
somewher Bad news: Someone else had just entered the room  
  
"Wolverine we have already met, as for the rest of you Im sure Charles has told you who I am, but allow me to  
introduce myself, I am Magneto."   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
*****To be continued.... I know I left you hanging there (sorry) and it might take me a while to post more   
but FEEDBACK will motivate me so please WRITE A REVIEW   



	9. Full Collapse

Author's Note: I'm Baaack…hope you guys enjoy this, thanks for all those motivational reviews in my absence. Right now I'm playing with all sorts of ideas, on this story and others. I know I've been writing this since before there was an "x-men evolution" section. By the way DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT SHOW?? Just to warn you this is not one of my happier chapters…

-roryrogue

***PS. X-MEN 2 ROCKS, GO SEE IT AGAIN AND AGAIN!!! ***

_____________

****

Chapter 9: FULL COLLAPSE  
_____________

The three remaining X-men gathered in the awainting blackbird with there leader. The missions original objective was to rescue one, now there were several of their teammates at Magneto's mercy. 

"ZUT! Professor vwhat are we going to do, everyone's been captured." Kurt exclaimed arriving back on the Blackbird with a newly conscious Gambit.

"Theres gotta be something we can do!' Having successfully destroyed the circuitry with Gambit's borrowed powers Rogue was ready for action. "Tha lights should go out on ole Magneto in a couple minutes."

"Then that's when we will act." The professor declared. "Kurt when the lights go out I will distract Magnus while you teleport out the others."

"Vwhat about Mystique and Sabertoothe?" Kurt asked.

"Dats where Rogue and I come inta play." Gambit answered.

"Are ya sure ya up ta it swamp rat?" Rogue asked concerned he was still suffering from the side effects of their impromptu kiss.

"Chere dat kiss with you only made Remy more alive."  


Rogue blushed and the professor directed them to get ready the lights were about to go out.

____________

Magneto smiled sinisterly as he looked over his mutant captives, the X-men. Well most of the X-men, and there was still the matter of his dear old friend, turned nemesis, Charles Xavier. If he could get his opposition out of his way here and now there would be no one interfering with the much bigger plans he had in mind.

Suddenly the lights went out, cuing a few back up lamps to turn on.

Alarmed Magneto gave orders to his henchmen. "Mystique, Sabertoothe see if you can find the other couple of X-men out and about. I don't want anyone missing out on the fun."

"Let us go or else!" Scott Summers yelled.

"Or else what?" Magneto laughed. "You foolish children, when you grow up you will learn the truth about mankind. That is if you live to grow old. Don't you see that it is just a matter of time before-"

*Eric let them go*

*Sorry Charles, but you had your warning, I will be detaining your students indefinitely*

Professor Xavier singled to Nightcrawler and then began flooding Magneto's mind with a wide array of disturbing images from his past. Meanwhile, Nightcrawler teleported the students outside of the prison. After many painful moments Magneto was able to grab his helmet and block the professor's telepathy.

"Mystique, Sabertoote!" Magneto called on his communicator the X-men have made it out of their prison, do not let them escape!"

Nightcrawler had successfully teleported the captives onto the blackbird, leaving Rogue and Gambit as the only students still left in the building. 

_____________

Sabertoothe had sniffed out Rogue and Gambit, but the two X kids were putting up quite a fight. 

"Remy go see if everyone's out, ah can handle the furball."

"Alright chere Remy be back in a flash."

And with that Remy gracefully maneuvered out of the battle area towards were the other X-men had been held captive. Nightcrawler was working over time to get Logan to teleport with him back to the. The Wolverine wanted to get Sabertoothe back for earlier. He growled finally letting the younger X-man take him Kurt took in a deep breathe only Cyclops was left after Logan than Rogue would take Gambit out and he could go home and relax for a while…

Rogue delivered two more powerful punches to Sabertoothe, finally knocking him to the ground. Suddenly she heard Magneto approaching and he was pissed. "FOOLS! You will not escape!" The metal crossbars supporting the building structure were quickly being ripped out of the wall curtsey of the master of magnetism.

"Chere over here!" Rogue turned to see Gambit peering over the corner of a side hallway. Thankful he was back she hurried over to him. "Remy we best be leavin the whole buildings gonna collapse." 

Much to her surprise Gambit delivered her a scissors kick that sent her to the ground. Pulling out a needle the Gambit figure tranquilized the fallen Rogue before she could recover. "Sorry darling, but your not going anywhere."

The last thing Rogue saw before slipping unconscious was Gambit, turning into her mother, _Mystique!_

_______________

The building was quickly collapsing. Gambit jumped down the stairs to get Rogue a book it out of there, just in time to see Mystique carrying Rogue towards the exit. Rogue was unconscious, his had started to glow in anger as he pulled a card from his trench coat.

In one swift motion he threw the card to the floor next to Mystique causing her to fall and let go of Rogue. He ran over to where Rogue was on the ground. 

"Chere you okay? Chere ya gotta speak ta Remy! We gotta get outta dis place!" He shook here when he saw Magneto's transporation coming to collect what they though were Rogue and Mystique.

"Remy?" Rogue replied groggily.

"Hang on chere." Gambit tapped on his communicator "Rogue and I need a pick up near the rear exit, hurry Magneto and his boys are coming."

"On our way" came the reply.

Two seconds later, Nightcrawler appeared next to them, "Hey guys lets go!"

As soon as Nightcrawler spoke those words Mystique jumped on him from behind. Seeing that the building was a bout to tumble down on top of all of them Remy dove into Mystique, yelling to Kurt "Teleport Rogue quick, de buildings comin down!"

Nightcrawler grabbed onto Rogue just before the building fell on top of them, "Remy Nooooo!"

_____________

*BAMF*

They landed in the blackbird with a thud.

Rogue screamed frantically "Remy, we gotta get him!!"

Storm gently patted her shoulder, "Calm down Rogue the professor is trying to make contact with him and Logan and Scott are going back down there."

She looked at the professor for answers be he seemed quite solemn. 

"Professor what is it?" Jean asked

"I can't contact him."

"Remy!" Rogue cried very afraid and flew out the hatch to assist Scott and Logan in their search. "Did ya'll find him is he okay?!"

"I can't smell em kid not a wiff, Cylops started blasting through the debris, but nothin."

Rogue looked up at the huge pile of rubble and cried out in pain at the thought that the one boy she loved was buried under it saving her life.

_________________

To be continued…please, please, PLEASE review J 


End file.
